<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Choose to Asphixiate on You by NathanielzAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924239">I Choose to Asphixiate on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielzAlexandria/pseuds/NathanielzAlexandria'>NathanielzAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Personal Growth, Pining, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielzAlexandria/pseuds/NathanielzAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She finally stood up from her task and looked at the taiyokai. His face had not aged since she first met him. A blue crescent moon on his forehead, amber eyes, two maroon stripes on each of his cheeks, pointed ears and long silvery-white hair. But something was different. His already pale skin had taken on an ashen pallor. Almost imperceptibly there were the beginning of dark circles beneath his eyes showing a tiredness she had never seen in him. And strange enough, she could easily make out the breath passing through his lungs when usually she had to stare for a long time to see movement. What was going on?</p><p>"Are you okay?" She inquired, concern lacing through her voice.</p><p>"Worry not, Miko"</p><p>"I have to worry. You are going to be my brother after all.""</p><p>Or</p><p>Sesshomaru is dying. He has an idea of what his sickness is but he refuses to tell Kagome of what might be ailing him so she could cure him. Resigned to his fate he asks her to stay until he dies in the next three months. Kagome agrees to stay, so she could figure out what's wrong and cure him. And maybe get away from Inuyasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Miroku, Higurashi Kagome &amp; Shippou, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe I'm doing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, Sesshomaru. Have you come back with Rin?" Kagome asked the imposing figure behind her as she continued to pick herbs.</p><p>His only answer was to hum his dissent. Honestly, she didn't expect much of an answer from the reserved demon lord. In the 10 years she had known him he wasn't much for conversation. Always short answers and non-committal sounds. She learnt that his preferred method of communication was largely non-verbal; a side effect of being so closely tied to his animalistic side along with some childhood hang-ups, as she referred to it from their few discussions of it. Yet there were exceptions to the rule. She was luckily one of them.</p><p>Over her time in the feudal era hunting for shards and battling Naraku, she developed something resembling a friendship with him that persevered even after the evil hanyou's death roughly 9 years ago. They first bonded over the children they had seemingly adopted, but not knowing exactly how to care for the opposite species (although she shared more of a sibling relationship with Shippo ). Then his hidden love for art and her hidden musical prowess. She had even spent time at his palace in the West and she knew something most hadn't.</p><p>"Ichiro has asked to see you."</p><p>She knew about his heir. A younger almost carbon copy of the stoic youkai called Ichiro.</p><p>"You could have brought him here, you know. Inuyasha left this morning to help at a village two days away with Miroku. Even if he was here you still should have brought Ichiro. It's about time Inuyasha learnt about his nephew." She continued to move about her garden on the outskirts of the village and pick herbs. She could have had her garden next to her hut which was next to Miroku's, but she preferred the privacy the spaced afforded her and the ability to wander through the trees at ease.</p><p>Here's the thing, while it had been a decade of growing close to the demon as possible and seeing the soft side in him, some things never changed. There was still tension between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru did not seek his brother's death he had changed his animosity to become uninterested in the hanyou on the whole. This resulted in Inuyasha becoming even more enraged with his brother and was worsened by the fact he had taken interest in her. Inuyasha wasn't too keen with Sesshomaru being a constant in her life. He said that Sesshomaru was more annoying than the mangy wolf.</p><p>"Well, tell my little moonbeam he'll see me by the end of the week. I have to come up with an excuse to give Inuyasha as to why I'm going to your castle after all."</p><p>Neither of them wanted Inuyasha to charge up to the Western Palace, Tessaiga swinging. She couldn't imagine how much damage and commotion he would cause. He would most likely yell that she was kidnapped or something equally or more erroneous along those lines.</p><p>"Miko, you are your own person, are you not?"</p><p>She finally stood up from her task and looked at the taiyokai. His face had not aged since she first met him. A blue crescent moon on his forehead, amber eyes, two maroon stripes on each of his cheeks, pointed ears and long silvery-white hair. But something was different. His already pale skin had taken on an ashen pallor. Almost imperceptibly there were the beginning of dark circles beneath his eyes showing a tiredness she had never seen in him. And strange enough, she could easily make out the breath passing through his lungs when usually she had to stare for a long time to see movement. What was going on?</p><p>"Are you okay?" She inquired, concern lacing through her voice.</p><p>"Worry not, Miko"</p><p>"I have to worry. You are going to be my brother after all."</p><p>His eyebrow quirking was his only question.</p><p>After years of being with Inuyasha, he finally proposed a mating. It had been a long time since she'd been in love with him. There had been some... hiccups on Inuyasha's end. He saw too much and not enough of Kikyo in her. Sesshomaru has advised her previous years ago that it was something that was a problem, but she told him he was being overly cautious with her heart.</p><p><em>"It appears someone has to do so, " </em>was his only response.</p><p>She believed that this was meant to happen: her being with Inuyasha,  protecting the jewel. Why else would the well close and leave her permanently on this side of the well 7 years ago? Why else would the Shikon still exist, with no power but more of a storage for her extra reiki, and not merge back with her body?</p><p>Her home in the future had no demons or anyone with powers. Technically it would be safer to have it there. No one would be able to sense it and no one believed that such an item still exists. Demons, Mikos and magic were nothing but myths and fairy tales. Thus, her being in the past must mean more. </p><p>Sango believed that the Kami was rewarding her for her efforts and letting her be with her love, Inuyasha. Miroku believed that she still had work to do and a destiny to fulfil, maybe to right some wrong that has affected the future (although she thought he chose to believe that over her getting with Inuyasha). Kaede, on the morose side, thought that kami left her in the past to die with the magic.</p><p>She felt drawn more towards Sango's ideology. No, she desperately clung to it, especially after what happened a few days prior.</p><p>"Just the other day, when he came back from helping another neighbouring village, he asked me. Swept me up in his arms and asked me to be his mate."</p><p>It was unexpected, she had to admit. After being together for 7 years since her return, waiting for him to ask, she began to suspect it would never happen. She wondered repeatedly if it might be time to move on from the hanyou. Not too long ago, she had begun to think she was simply settling for Inuyasha, somebody who she already knew and was nice enough so that she wouldn't feel lonely or unhappy. The majority of her friends had already married or mated. Miroku married Sango some months after the defeat of Naraku, and then they had their first child together the next year, followed  2 years after that with twins. Koga mated Ayame 4 years ago, joining the clans and becoming the unrivalled heir to the Eastern Lands. Even tiny Rin was now being courted by Kohaku at 17. And here she was Higurashi Kagome, 25 years old (almost), playing "Will he or Won't he" with Inuyasha roughly 9 years after his love confession.</p><p>Sometimes, when she was great in her melancholy over her lacklustre romance, the idle thought floated through her mind that maybe he was seeing other women when he insisted on travelling by himself to help villages. It would make sense, he never took out his sexual urges on her, leaving her still a virgin at her age. Those were the times she would confide in Miroku her doubts and he would urge her to stop making herself available for him. Move on.</p><p>"He has?" He confirmed.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>A strange far off look clouded his golden eyes and he inhaled a shaky breath. "When?"</p><p>"He promised it will happen after he builds our dream but. Whatever that is." She didn't really have a dream hut in mind, but it seemed like something important to Inuyasha's demon half so she left it alone.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, paused and seemingly chose something else, "May you find all the happiness you deserve."</p><p>With those words, Seshomaru's presence seemed... smaller.  He turned towards the forest facing West. Kagome received an unadulterated of his long silver hair and took note of its missing shine.</p><p>"Are you sure nothing is wrong, Sesshomaru?" Her voice was soaked in concern for the demon lord before her. </p><p>"I must leave." Is what he answered before streaking away to his castle.</p><p>Something was wrong with him and he refused to acknowledge it. Males  and their pride.</p><p>She shook her head in disbelief as her eyes followed a petal on the wind. She stretched out her hand and fell perfectly in her palm. It was midnight blue- almost black in hue and came from nowhere around there. There was a small blood spot on it that was still fresh. Absently, she tucked it in her blue hakama pocket, before turning towards the village.</p><p>She spent the remaining hours of sunlight performing her duties as a Miko within the village, packing her bags for her trip to the castle, practising with her powers and plotting on how to find out Sesshomaru's ailment- if he truly was sick that is. Now, as the sun began to set, she was walking to Sango's hut to join her for dinner as they were wont to do when it was only them and the children. With the men away, they could easily have their girl talk-</p><p>She stepped into the hut and her eyebrows shot into her bangs. Miroku was there, in the hut, furiously whisper-arguing with his wife. He wasn't supposed to be there. If he was here, that meant Inuyasha should be as well. But he hadn't come to see her. She stretched out her aura to search for him within the village and in the forest where he usually hung around finding nothing. He hadn't returned, why would that be if Miroku was standing right there.</p><p>"...Hi," she said finally, "Where's Inuyasha?"</p><p>The couple tensed at her greeting and slowly turned around to watch her in the doorway. At the utterance of the hanyou's name, Sango turned red and excused herself from the room with a threat to her husband that he had better explain something to Kagome. Kagome swore she saw something resembling shame in the slayer's eyes before she left.</p><p>He took a deep breath before looking into her eyes. "I think- no. I know it's not in your best interest to mate Inuyasha. You cannot!" There were no preamble or pleasantries. No sugarcoating. Matter of fact. The way he always spoke to her about her relationship with Inuyasha.</p><p>Maybe this was why Sango was angry. Her husband was speaking nonsense, "What? Why not?" She rolled her eyes at him. Miroku was once again trying to dissuade her from mating the hanyou.</p><p>"Kagome, you know what my feelings are on this. And I'm sorry Kagome I was right. I saw it with my own two eyes"</p><p>He stepped closer to her and wrapped her petite form into his tight embrace. And with his softest voice, he brought to reality her melancholic musings. It was like a terrible hurricane she had been expecting, yet had not prepared herself for. All the signs were there.</p><p>And strangely, she felt nothing for his wrongdoing. Just disappointment in herself for believing him to be better. What a shame. </p><p>Before she could fully immerse herself into discontent, a familiar yokai signature popped into her senses at a rapid speed. The path it took was winding and lead directly to her. Familiar though it was, it should not be in Edo, a territory in the east. He would never be allowed to travel alone especially to here; his father would never allow it, even to see her.</p><p>He appeared in the doorway of the hut. His near carbon copy. His amber eyes darted along her body as if to confirm that it truly was her. He was panicked.</p><p>She pried herself from Miroku's grip to hug the little boy before her. He was no older than 7, but the fright in his eyes aged him ever so slightly. She soothingly rubbed at his unmarked cheeks.</p><p>"Ichiro, does your father know you're here.</p><p>"No... But we need your help. Something is wrong with father" he said with a tremble in his voice.</p><p>"What happened to Sesshomaru?"</p><p>"He came home and collapsed. The healers don't know what's wrong. I came here because father always said that you're  the best healer in the land. Can you help me 'gome?"</p><p>The statement sent tendrils of ice down her spine. She feared the worst fo Sesshomaru. What type of sickness could take down such a strong yokai? She had to help him, she should have never let him go earlier. She had to go to him.</p><p>She scooped the toddler into her arms, "Miroku, lend me Kirara I'm heading to the heart of the West."</p><p>He whistled for the firecat and she appeared at once outside the hut, already in her battle form. She slipped the toddler into his hands and ran next door. She was lucky she had the foresight to pack her bag early. She grabbed everything she needed and returned to Miroku to take Ichiro. She climbed onto Kirara's back before turning to Miroku.</p><p>"I'll be back when he's cured. Wish me luck." She was about to take off when she remembered something, "Don't tell Inuyasha where I'm going. Also, tell him that the mating is off."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys. I can't believe I'm posting this story. Started writing this a while back when I was going through something. I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment they crossed the border, the strangest feeling washed over her or rather the lack of it. Usually, once she entered the west there was a welcoming feeling that wrapped around her. It was usually a precursor for the lord himself showing up himself to carry her quickly to the palace or escort her through the west. Yet now, there was a stillness. No warmth that seemed to envelope her small form. If Kagome had any doubts that something was wrong with Sesshomaru, this feeling of ...nothingness would have surely alerted her to it.</p><p>With that in mind, she turned to the little boy in her arms. At the speed Kirara was flying, it would at least take another two hours to reach the palace. Plenty enough time to find out exactly what had happened between the eight hours she last saw Sesshomaru and Ichiro arriving in Edo.</p><p>"Do you know anything more about what happened to your father, moonbeam?"</p><p>In his small voice, he recounted the events of the day, meandering through the story the way a child would.</p><p>It was about noon when Sesshomaru returned to his palace, making it about two hours since he left her in Edo. Ichiro had been in his lessons when he felt his father's presence. After giving his poor teacher the slip, he made it to the palace's front courtyard, and his father was struggling to stand. One of his arms gripped his captain's shoulder and the other was gripping his sword. His eyes were shut and he gripped tightly on the captain. According to Ichiro, his father seemed to be sleeping on his feet or just had his eyes closed with how quiet yet chaotic his aura moved. All over the courtyard guards were scattered on their backs, (Ichiro thought they were just laying down coincidentally). Sesshomaru stumbled slightly and the healers were called. When they began to carry his father, his teacher found him and carried him back to his lessons. Hours had passed and there was no word of his father's health so he snuck away to the healer's wing. There in the corridor leading to Sesshomaru's room he heard the healers' confusion over their Lord's state. If they couldn't figure out what was wrong to help him, Ichiro thought, 'Gome could.</p><p>Kagome's heart swelled a little at the child's complete faith in her. Only a little, though. She wasn't too sure what she was about to face when she arrived in the Western Palace. She had never heard of a sickness that could take out a daiyokai. This was something that caused Sesshomaru to become unconscious, although he stayed standing upright because even in sickness he was too dignified to fall. He had not lost consciousness when Inuyasha chopped off his arm, nor when he was hit directly with Windscar. And it was something that brought out his violent side if they scattered guards were an indicator. Kagome was sure she would have a hard time figuring it out.</p><p>"But how did you get past the guards to find me?"</p><p>He turned red and sheepishly reached into his sleeve and pulled out a little needed charm with a coin attached at the end. She fought the upturn of the corners of her mouth as she recognized it. It was a sort of transportation charm. This type was used to carry the owner near to the person that gave it to them in case of emergencies- and it echoed with her powers. She had Shippo make it for her five years ago, not telling him exactly who it was for other than a child.</p><p>"I didn't try sneaking out. I-I remembered your gift and used it focusing on you"</p><p>"Next time, send Rin and don't go running off.", she admonished the pup, setting for a serious affect even though she was happy at how smart he was not to attempt to physically sneak out. "Hopefully, your father won't be up by the time we get there."</p><p>Ichiro's golden eyes widened almost comically as he nodded his head fervently. They had to play this right or heads could roll.</p><p>Five minutes to the palace the warmth she usually associated with just crossing the border slammed into her and then was followed by a wave of palpable rage before simmering. Shit. Sesshomaru had awoken and couldn't feel his son in the palace. Hopefully, he recognized he was with her. She urged Kirara quicker on.</p><p>The group touched down in the courtyard only to find Sesshomaru already there, waiting. A slight frown marred his pristine face as his eyes bored into them. With a gulp, she slipped off Kirara, pausing only for the fire cat to jump onto her shoulder and walked over to Sesshomaru, Ichiro sitting on her hip trying to hide in her long hair. </p><p>To the untrained eye, Sesshomaru looked impassive and immaculate as he always did, as if the fantastical story of him fainting on his feet were naught but the machinations of a child's imagination. But Kagome knew better. He was tense around his shoulders want there was the slightest workaround his eyes. Eyes that still sparkled upon seeing his only son and heir.</p><p>He let loose a growl once they stood in front of him. It was deep and guttural and from experience it was one of admonishment. At the sound the pup tried to curl even further into her side, as if he hoped that her mere presence would temper his father's ire. Fat chance. Sesshomaru disliked insubordination, and would consider Ichiro's action as just that. He would punish him, of course, she just hoped it wasn't too severe. Her moonbeam was only trying to help his father.</p><p>Similar to a piece offering, she held the child out to his father, a small smile making its way to her face, "Hi again Sesshomaru. How are you?"</p><p>He simply narrowed his eyes at her question before reaching for his son. Once in his arms, he nipped Ichiro on the tip of his ear making the pup let out a high-pitched yelp before turning and walking into the palace. Without missing beat she followed after him, telling Kirara to go to the room where he scent was strongest.</p><p>First, he carried Ichiro to his room, it was a punishment for pups as young as he was to not sleep with his parents, father in this case. After creating a barrier to ensure he stayed there Sesshomaru led her to his study. She dropped into a cushion before the low table and waited to Sesshomaru to ask his inevitable questions.</p><p>"Miko," he said after sometime, "why are you here?" She heard the word he left out : early.</p><p>She weighed in her mind how she wanted to answer. What was important to leave out.</p><p>"Ichiro came to me. He claimed something happened, to you and that I was needed in the  castle at once to help you." She decided to say that. It was simple and didn't clear up the extent of her knowledge of the situation to him.</p><p>"Nothing has happened to me Miko. There is nothing for you to worry about."</p><p>Of course he was denying it. To admit something was wrong with him would show that Kagome was right that morning and the arrogant demon refused to be wrong. She would keep her cards close to her chest and use the following days to observe him and figure out his condition, (for Kagome was sure today would not be a fluke one-time occurrence. Plus he had another reason for showing up earlier than she said she would.</p><p>"Does your intended know you are here?" The word "intended" held a subtle venom to it when it left his lips.</p><p>"No, he doesn't know I am here, by the time he finds out he would so learn that our mating will never happen." She said drawing her eyes form his face.</p><p>That action caused her to miss how his shoulders sagged like a great weight had been lifted and the hopeful calculation that shone in his amber depths. "My condolences."</p><p>She wrapped her arms around herself, still refusing to watch his face. "It's okay. Can I, stay here, for a bit? I-I need some extended time from Inuyasha."</p><p>"Miko, I've said before: you shall always be welcomed within the Palace of the West." He stretched out a hand for her to take, having already stood. She took it immediately as she understood that gesture from the numerous times he had done it. It was his offer to take her where she needed and help her even when it's unasked. The familiar icy-warmth that she associated with entering the West danced up her palm from where they touched and into her chest with its unfamiliar familiarity, like it always did when they seldom touched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You people are really smart. How have you figured out already what the disease is from the first chapter? It is hanahaki disease but with a twist.<br/>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun's rays met Kagome already up and plotting. Many may assume that plotting was too strong a word and that planning may have been a better fit in describing her actions. Others with more cautious and pessimistic might have said that it warranted a harsher word: scheming. Planning had to do with gradualism; a framework or arrangement for something to be done, a decision to be made. It was all about designing. Plotting worked for hand in hand with planning, for plotting had to do with the conception of the idea. Working out what you want and how you might get it. Scheming was a whole other game and she left that to Sesshomaru. Thus the moment she woke up that morning, she began plotting which to her was more reliable than planning.</p><p>As the palace started to stir, she had worked out in her head how to find out was wrong with Sesshomaru. First, after breakfast and walking Ichiro to his first lessons as she always did when she visited the palace, she would head to the healing wing and force answers out of the healers, or rather, head healer Yasuhiro. Then after getting nothing from the canine, she would have to find his captain and wring his neck to get a better picture of what went on yesterday. (She had no doubt Sesshomaru would have sent word to the healers, and the palace's inhabitants in general, to keep any information from her but his captain and best friend would easily tell her in hopes that she could do something for the stubborn dog).</p><p>Throwing on her clothes, (a green version of the Miko garb because wearing the traditional red robes haunted her too much); she strode out of her room and down the hall into Sesshomaru's sitting room. It was a small, yet richly decorated room attached to the left of Sesshomaru's room by a thick shoji screen and accessed to by visitors through innately crafted shoji from the hallway. It depicted the Inu no Taisho in his true form, locked in battle with a five-headed oni. The panels told the tale of how he earned the title of Inu no Taisho and was done secretly by Sesshomaru's hands. Whenever she saw one of his pieces, it did not matter if she had seen it before; her eyes would always linger and take time to absorb the skill and technique that went into Sesshomaru's secret works.</p><p>"Good morning Sesshomaru, everyone," she said after finally opening the door to the room where Sesshomaru, Rin and Ichiro sat. The last was staring intently at his food wondering why he couldn't eat yet. Upon hearing her voice, he began wiggling in his seat excitedly.</p><p>"Lady Kagome! Good morning! I did not know you were here" Rin greeted with a semi-confused look to her face as Kagome began to eat at the low table right next to Ichiro. Once she had situated herself, Sesshomaru had moved to signal the start of breakfast by picking up his teacup.</p><p>"I arrived last night. I, uh, need some time away from the village and they have their <em>new Miko</em> to look after them while I'm here." Kagome responded hesitantly. It was hard work keeping her voice neutral as she spoke and the flippant smile on her cheeks.</p><p>"Why would you need some time? Shouldn't you be making preparations for your mating with Inuyasha?" Rin asked with a dog-like tilt of the head.</p><p>Reflexively she tightened her hands on her chopsticks while her smile remained painted on. "You know? I didn't think Sesshomaru had time to tell you anything as yet."</p><p>She doubted he told her. Sesshomaru was not one to relay unnecessary messages and knew she could share the information herself if she so desired. Furthermore, he knew from speaking with her last night that... well. That relationship (for lack of a better word, in long-overdue hindsight) was over and she wasn't taking him back.</p><p>"Kohaku wrote to me three days ago and told me all about it. I'm actually to meet him in an hour," she said brightly.</p><p>"Mated? 'Gome's going to be mated like Mama and Kenta?" Ichiro asked with slow-building excitement.</p><p>"Yes, Lady Kagome is going to mate Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's brother. Kohaku described the proposal so romantically..." The 17-year-old began to gush at all the things she had read.</p><p>Objectively, the scene she described was beautiful and had a right to be illustrated in either a Disney movie or better yet a Studio Ghibli movie. Subjectively, hearing it spoken in such reverent tones filled her with abject and utter revulsion.</p><p>"Rin," he interrupted her tirade smoothly, "go and pack for your travels. I know you have not."</p><p>She pinked with embarrassment at how correct he had been. Muttering an excuse to leave, she hurriedly exited the room.</p><p>With the attention of her supposed mating, she relaxed considerably. She hadn't realised how her shoulders tense with stress crept up to her ears. "Thank you, Sesshomaru"</p><p>He said nothing, only nodded while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Along the periphery of her senses, she noticed Ichiro look at both her and Sesshomaru before shrugging his shoulders and returning to his rice. To him, they may have been just staring at one another, but Sesshomaru told her something with just one glance.</p><p>He was patient. He knew she was not yet ready to tell him what had happened to end her relationship with Inuyasha, but when she was, he would listen.</p><p>It was a promise. One that caused an unexpected blush to make itself known on her cheeks. It was also accompanied by a simultaneous slight shift in her chest and heart. She compared it to a tentative hand switching gears on a stick shift from R to get the car moving. It was a strange feeling to comprehend in all honesty.</p><p>"Done!" Ichiro proclaimed loudly showing his bowl to both adults in the room.</p><p>That was the signal for her to take him to his first lessons and was sufficient enough to snap her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Well, that's my cue." She said before picking Ichiro up and rising to her feet.</p><p>"Miko, my son can walk." Sesshomaru said, barely suppressing his need to roll his eyes at his antics as he stood up as well.</p><p>She couldn't help the smirk that crawled its way up her face. It was an endless discussion between the two. He found she coddled his son too much and was spoiling him. However, not once had he taken action to stop her. Sometimes he even indulged her ever so slightly when it came with Ichiro.</p><p>"I know, but I like to do so. I am just taking every chance I get now when he's still young enough to be carried and not be embarrassed from it," she said simply, as Sesshomaru's soft touch on her lower back led her out into the hallway. In the back of her mind, her mortality was also a reason.</p><p>He hummed at her reply and continued to move with her; his light touch never straying from her back hidden under her long raven hair. This was new. Now, after 10 years of knowing Sesshomaru, she was no stranger to his touch. Surprisingly enough, he was as tactile as he was reticent. Only a few received his touch outside of meeting death and even then, it was simple almost forgettable touches and seldom bestowed. Small gestures conveyed big meanings. It was a language he spoke that she still had yet to decipher.</p><p>They walked in companionable silence to where Ichiro's lessons, then he escorted her to the place she worked while at the palace ( they debated whether it counted as work, she refused traditional payment citing that being a healer and helping those who needed it was payment enough). The scent of herbs wafted lightly through the closed doors. It was a comforting balm to her.</p><p>"So I'll see you at lunch in your study?" Kagome asked tentatively leaning against the door. For some reason, she found herself unable to meet his golden gaze. She blamed it on the fact she was going to be keeping a secret from him (although it was for his own good).</p><p>Softly, his clawed fingertips reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear lingering there for a millisecond. The path his finger made as it skimmed her skin tingled with the icy warmth she associated with him. This caused her eyes to snap up to his and meet a strange earnestness in his orbs.</p><p>"Be well, Miko" he said before turning on his heel and returning the way they came, silver hair a note duller than usual swaying behind him.</p><p>Stay safe? Shouldn't she tell him that? She had half the mind to shout just that back at him, instead, a giggle slipped passed her lips. She'd wait to pick his brain at lunch on his words (if she remembered). Now she had to squeeze water from the stone known as Yasuhiro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, thoughts?</p><p>I'm actually surprised that some of you did not know what hanahaki disease is. If you're waiting for to explain you wouldn't have to wait long, its either in the next chapter or the one after that. Also, what are your thoughts of Ichiro's mother still being in the picture and mated to someone else?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think that by now, Kagome would have grown weary to Sesshomaru's antics. That she may possess the eyes to see past the artfully created scenes made to distract her. And sometimes (rarely and after a long period and determination) she did; those were the times she threw her private victory parties.</p><p>This was one of those moments.</p><p>After 4 hours with the canine three-way hybrid (yes three-way hybrid; one mother and two fathers and none are the same species of canine), she got some rehearsed nonsense that was almost believable.</p><p>"Kagome, I know you care for our lord, but you worry too much. Lord Sesshomaru passed too close to a large field of smoke lilies. You know how the scent of those can bring out one's beast. So we had to heavily sedate him."</p><p>What he had said made a lot of sense. It was entirely plausible that he could have passed close to the field of smoke lilies while on the way to see her. It might even explain why he looked so sickly when he visited; he might have been trying to fight the effects of the herb and wouldn't want to admit he had such an embarrassing incident to her.</p><p>Nonetheless, she knew it was utter nonsense for several things.</p><p>First thing, if this was true he could have just said that way earlier, not after 4 hours of her pestering him and him using his fox third to try to distract her. Secondly, he would have jumped at the idea of having a new embarrassing story to tell of the young lord. Because of that third of him being fox coupled with him growing up with the lord, he had a plethora of stories he lavished upon her about instances between Sesshomaru, Kenta and himself, even when Sesshomaru threatened him (and acted upon such threats). Thirdly, as a proficient and well-experienced healer, she knew about the effects of snow lilies and had seen it at work several times. While yes the scent of these flowers affected a demon's beast, only in the lower demons did it cause anger. With demons around the calibre of Sesshomaru, the scent of a smoke lily throws demons into strong bouts of lust (a fact that she learned from the Southern Lord during that time she spent 10 months in the palace seven years ago right after she returned).</p><p>One thing she did learn, however, was that whatever Sesshomaru had is serious if even Yasuhiro was hiding it from her. Which was stupid, seeing that she had a right to... as a friend. Sesshomaru clearly did not want her to know and she would pretend not to know. Either until he relapses (because her gut told her she would see another occurrence of whatever he had) or she gets on to Kenta that is.</p><p>Speaking of which. She was finally going to speak with the captain- 2 weeks after coming to the castle. As it turned out, Sesshomaru had sent Kenta out that night she arrived with some diplomatic proposal for the Eastern Lord, Kouga. He gave her no details on it but Sesshomaru told her that it would take at least a week until the white dog returned. Coincidently, it was just enough time for her to lose interest and forget about her search for the truth. The fact that it took double that expected time and Kagome no longer asking about it after speaking with Yasuhiro, Sesshomaru must have believed she easily accepted the story. Especially after she began to tease him over his slip up (she did have a role to play after all, and she would play it well for his stubborn sake).</p><p>However, she did not spend those weeks idling until the blessed day she can get straight answers out of Sesshomaru's captain and cousin. Between working with Yasuhiro in the healing wing, playing with Ichiro when he did not have lessons (she was almost like a son to her), daily attentions from a secret admirer (she believed it was a secret admirer that was leaving her the beautiful poetry slipped under her door) and Sesshomaru monopolising her time any time he had the time (walks around the garden, long talks in the gazebo that he had built for her, sharing his silent company in his study while he worked and keeping her away from the room under construction), she eavesdropped on the staff. Gossip flowed as freely as water from a waterfall and like an empty pit beneath it, she filled with its water.</p><p>According to the staff, he was not sedated. No one was too sure what happened but one moment he was taut for battle and then the next he went slack. The few healers under Yasuhiro spoke (when they thought she could not hear) about him grinding his teeth in his sleep and his frame was wracked with almost unnoticeable shivers.</p><p>There were other things of course, but they were so obscure and unsure she couldn't count it as fact (she actually heard one person say that his markings were flickering!). So, this was why she was happy to sit with Kenta under her gazebo and get better information.</p><p>"How is Ichika handling her pregnancy?" she asked concernedly. While she wanted to get right to the business she first had to ask about his mate. It was almost time for her to give birth. Daiyoukai pregnancy only lasted five months and she had reached her fifth month of pregnancy.</p><p>"It's hard on her, especially since your not here like you were last time," Kenta said.</p><p>He was a more rugged version of Sesshomaru. As common with all white inuyoukai (like Toga and Inuyasha) his hair was less silky, white and thicker than Sesshomaru's and was tied into a bun with a tail with tendrils framing his face. His eyes fell more on the yellow side of amber and his cheek markings were light blue and almost triangular. He was wider than Sesshomaru and a bit shorter as well (yet it didn't matter as he still towered over her diminutive form).</p><p>"She needs to do this one herself and you have to believe she's capable of such. I'm still going to be there for the birth and I'll help any way I can.  But what I did all those years ago for Ichiro took a lot out of me. And Ichika is in a much better state than she was 7 years ago." She replied keeping the part that she had almost died last time unsaid. He already knew.</p><p>"I know." He said in an understanding tone, reaching out to ruffle her hair, "It's why we didn't ask you. You've already done so much us for us. Kami you made "us" possible and I will forever be in your debt."</p><p>"Well you can start repaying it by telling me everything you know about the incident." She prompted.</p><p>"Of course I'm going to. If Ichiro hadn't found his way to you, I would have left to find you myself and tell you everything." He crossed him as he sat back.</p><p>It would appear that everything Ichiro said was true. He throttled all the guards that came to him mercilessly, yet he would not maim or kill. Kenta was the last man standing and was struggling to subdue his Lord when suddenly he stumbled and reached out to grab his shoulder for support. He fainted on his feet. After that he called the healers and he stayed by his side the entire time until he woke up.</p><p>"That entire time I watched over him he ground his teeth almost as fast as they regrew. The room was heated by a large fire yet he still shivered. His heart beat was almost as frantic as his breath. He almost seemed... in pain." He posed a question to her after he finished speaking, "Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"</p><p>She shook her head, though she had an idea (it sounded like super pneumonia). "But I'm going to find out."She'd do her own research here and she'd write to Miroku about the symptoms in hopes that he could tell her more and give ideas of what Sesshomaru had. She'd also write to Shippo about her whereabouts. He would be heading to visit her in Edo for the 3 summer months as he usually did. She would send both letters with Kirara (it was time she sent the fire cat back).</p><p>She got up to return inside to start penning her letters when Kenta drew her attention once more.</p><p>"I'm not sure if this may help, but when Yasuhiro had been checking him he mumbled something that sounded like "hahaki" but I'm not sure."</p><p>The word sounded strangely familiar but she did not know why. She would include it in her letter to Miroku to see if he knew what it was.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, we will be getting some actual Sesshomaru Kagome interactions next chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"... Are you sure he had not suffered from a vicious case of pneumonia? All the symptoms point its way. Although, I do understand your concern. It is rare for demons to even get colds or breathing illnesses that would even make them susceptible to pneumonia. I will continue to search, however.</em>
</p><p><em>The word hahaki seems oddly familiar. Almost as if I have read it somewhere. Nonetheless, I will also look into it; it is doubtful that you have heard of this "hahaki" coincidentally.</em> ..."</p><p>Two days after she sent her letter, Miroku replied. After reading through the pleasantries in the beginning, then the updates of life at the village, how her godchildren were faring (the concept of godchildren was a holy-person thing that Miroku and Kagome kept to themselves) and related some of Sango's concerns. Although concerns may have been a light term.</p><p>Miroku wrote that Sango was both confused and pissed. To her, Kagome just ran off to the West without even saying goodbye after speaking with Miroku. Miroku explained that he had chosen not to tell her anything about the conditions that surrounded her leaving (he wasn't too sure if <em>he</em> was even supposed to know what he now knew and can now infer) so he only told his wife that she needed to go. He ended what she had said around there, but Kagome knew Sango, and all Miroku's sugary tactful words could not hide the fact that Sango did not leave it there.</p><p>Frankly, this was a reason as to why she and Sango were not as close of friends as she and Miroku. Although they were the only women in their group, they did not share that deep stereotypical bond due to their differential ideologies on many things -especially relationships. Ideologies that started with more similarities than differences when they were both 15 and 17 respectively, but as time went on, Kagome slowly grew from her 15-year-old self's thoughts whereas Sango became more steadfast in hers.</p><p>Sango, either despite her warrior background or because of it was a radical traditionalist romantic (if that makes any sense). She believed that a woman's duty to bring out the best in her partner. That the love was in the labour of dragging out their best traits and bringing it to the light. And if a woman was struggling to bring that side out it meant she was lacking "something" in her approach. For it was a woman's job to tame their men -by any means necessary. She had her husband as proof.</p><p>To Sango, most importantly, you stay to see the project through. That no obstacles could be too big to stop their progress. If you truly love them then you would have the capacity to forgive anything. It was something she admired about Kagome.</p><p>Miroku did not agree with his wife, but he did not actively discourage her thinking. She wanted to believe what she wanted to believe so he would let her believe that. If she chose not to see that the moment Miroku was assured of his feelings for her (long before she recognised an inkling of like towards him) that his eyes (and hands) never strayed from her and choose to believe that her smacks had done it, who was he to deny his darling wife that "truth."</p><p>Nonetheless, he refused to let Kagome's mind be poisoned in such a way for a male like Inuyasha. Miroku knew men like Inuyasha and saw all the red flags (former womanizers and their ilk had an incredible ability to see even the tiniest red flags in the paramours of those they deemed as friends). While Inuyasha made for a good friend, as a lover for someone like Kagome, Miroku had said, he could eventually crush her spirit.</p><p>Lost in thought, she was startled out of it by the sound of the library door suddenly opening. Her eyes flicked up to the door, seeing Sesshomaru in all his glory taking up the doorway's space.</p><p>"Sesshomaru," she waved him over to her cushion and the low table filled with books, "what brings you to the library?"</p><p>"Your presence has been lacking within the palace this morning. I thought you might have locked yourself here composing a new piece. However, it seems I am mistaken." He said eyeing the many books and scrolls before her -they were all medical in nature and was focusing on how to treat with colds and cases of flu and the like (she was hoping to find what respiratory illness that canine demons were prone to that would make him susceptible to pneumonia).</p><p>She waved the letter before him in an almost frustrated way, "This came this morning from Miroku."</p><p>He hummed in acknowledgement before offering a hand to her. Without question, she took his hand and he hauled her up. With a gentle tug, he led her out of the library.</p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked.</p><p>"Your gazebo. The urge to create has overtaken me." Ge replied, "You will accompany me and tell me of what upset you in that letter"</p><p>The offer was sweet but she couldn't help the sardonic smile creeping up on her face.</p><p>"You know if you want to listen to music you can call on one of the entertainers in this palace. That is their job."</p><p>He sent a glare and slightly tightened his hand that was still linked with hers before relaxing. He liked hearing her play.</p><p>She gave a dramatic sigh, "What instrument?"</p><p>"The kugo"</p><p>"That heavy thing. Why not a shamisen?" She ruefully tried to negotiate. There was another instrument she could play, but she didn't bother to mention it (flutes, especially shinobue, brought bad memories he would rather forget) "I hope you know that if you want to hear it you would have to bring it out here yourself."</p><p>"I have," he said as he opened the door leading to the garden that led to her gazebo. From this distance, she could see the big heavy harp waiting for her. The gazebo structure was designed by Sesshomaru and made with the best demonic materials. An ancient tree known as Bokusensu had graciously donated pieces of himself at Sesshomaru's behest (she doubted he asked, although he did have moments of humility). Some of the palaces inhabitants believed that Bokusensu through his ancient magic sent out a root from the ground and the gazebo emerged from the ground. Others said that Sesshomaru took pieces of the tree to a master crafts-man tanuki who dropped it off in the dead of night without a soul noticing. Nevertheless, there was one thing that was certain: the beautiful gazebo that appeared overnight 7 years ago was a gift from their lord to her. A thank you for the delicate position she was in for the West.</p><p>"What would you like to hear my lord?" she asked teasingly as she sat on the cushion and leant the "L" shaped harp into playing position. </p><p>He sent her a flat stare as he closed the shoji doors. The moment it clicked shut the paper became translucent showing the garden outside. It was alike to a one sided mirror made of magical paper. He lounged next to her and took out the small drawing book she got him (with his own money a day he sent her off with a large sum of coins to get something for herself) and a stick of graphite.</p><p>"Nothing that will distract me from my work or what you need to tell me" he said, already beginning to sketch.</p><p>Automatically her fingers began plucking the notes to the song her in head. As she passed the intro to do the lilting piece, she began to speak.</p><p> "You know, he hasn't even returned to Eudo since the day he left. I can almost see myself waiting all this time, not knowing what I know now, and after a brief bout of anger I would accept anything he said. Because that is what I believed my purpose to be." </p><p>"When I returned here after spending three years in the future, I was happy, yet I wondered what my purpose was for being here. Those first few autumn days before I left with you to come here was spent trying to puzzle out my purpose. Sango had said that it was to be with Inuyasha, and the 15-year-old in me that choose Inuyasha as my first love grabbed at it. </p><p>"But he wasn't there for me the way he was supposed to. He hardly ever is. You know when I returned that July, he hadn't really noticed I was gone. I was with you for about 10 or so months and he didn't notice I was gone. That anything was different. Yet, I still held on to hope that the Kami sent me back for him."</p><p>Her fingers stayed steady and betrayed none of the emotional upheaval and pain her words brought her. Sesshomaru subtly moved closer to her.</p><p>"I also held a hope early on in the relationship -if it could even be called such- that I could smoother out his rough edges. I slowly began to move away from those thoughts, but I invested so much time behind the theory, so much effort in him that it was hard to completely let go, you know?</p><p>"Then Miroku told me... what he did -had been doing. Maybe. And I had a sudden realization that I became the one thing I had begun to fear. I was a grindstone, a stone tumbler, a practice dummy."</p><p>Her fingers fluidly picked the last few notes of the lilting tune before falling away. "Is this my purpose; to experience a hollow love? If I could I would stay forever in the only place I have felt like reason to be there."</p><p>Mechanically, she returned it to the position she found it in. Glazed over eyes found Sesshomaru's form, before curling into his side. As if expecting this he had already removed his armour and simply moved his arm around to encase her small form and continued drawing. He did not try to speak to her, reassure her or anything other than lend his silent support, companionship and warm body as the Sun began to set begin the West.</p><p>Warm. His body was warmer than usual and his temperature was steadily increasing still. She wasn't too sure how long it was before she noticed but lying on Sesshomaru felt like touching a metal object that was left in the sun. And slightly damp. The places where they touched were beginning to feel damp with his sweat and shivers wracked his frame. She looked up into his face and saw that it seemed to be impassive as ever to the untrained eye. But she saw rhe strain in his eyes and his face.</p><p>"Sesshomaru...?" She began before trailing off in uncertainty.</p><p>"It seems he has returned to Edo, for the welp is making his way here with your other companions. Perhaps to regain your favour." His words had a distinct growl around the edges and red began to seep into his eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay-"</p><p>"I have used the land to stall them, but it won't last long. The blood of my father will eventually allow the land to lead him here." He cut her off and punctuated his sentence with a little cough. Though he covered his mouth, her eyes darted to the dark red liquid running past his lips and down his chin.</p><p>"I'm going to get Yasuhiro" she said as she concentrated part of her aura to find his and drag him as well as Kenta here. Sesshomaru was having a lapse of his illness.</p><p>"Fret not, Kagome. I am fine" he said as he closed his eyes and leant his head back. He was the picture of rest, however, as Kagome checked for responsiveness she knew that Sesshomaru had just fainted before.</p><p>She did the only thing she knew that would bring help faster. She let out an ear piercing scream.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things going to get spicy.<br/>I wonder what Kagome did to deserve her gift during that 10 months in the west?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 hours.</p><p>That's how long it has been since he lost consciousness. That's also how long she had been at his side. High in the sky, the moon's light shone through the one-sided transparent paper of the gazebo turned infirmary and alighted on their form. Sesshomaru's body lay on the pillows that filled the floor space and his head was pillowed on her lap. Yasuhiro, Kenta and even Ichika had shown up to try to bring the Lord out to a proper resting place (like his bed) with no such luck. The moment he crossed the threshold his inner beast awoke and became violent resulting in Kagome, who still stood inside the gazebo, to yank him back inside by his long hair. It was almost comical to see him hauled back by his tresses by a human woman that barely made it to his shoulder (she was almost 5ft5 so she forever was diminutive to youkai).</p><p>Instead, she asked Kenta to carry the kugo inside, Yasuhiro to get some tea and other amenities and bring them to the gazebo and Ichika to stay with her and Sesshomaru.</p><p>The gold inu glowed ethereally under the moonlight (although kagome believed that her 5th and last month of pregnancy played a part). The princess of the south had long golden hair that held the slightest wave to it was held in a half-bun with a comb away from her face. Her chartreuse eyes had frosted over with worry as it glanced between the distressed Kagome and the slumbering Sesshomaru. She had just returned to palace life that morning after spending a month bedridden due to the harsh pregnancy.</p><p>"My brother wrote to me recently and asked for you. He says he misses you in the Southern palace and your aura," Ichika said breaking the silence within the gazebo with her dulcet tones. She didn't bother to hide the smile on her pouty bottom lip.</p><p>"Tell Takashi that he has to apologize first for what he did the last time I was there. Then <em>maybe</em> I might forgive him, but that incident would never happen again" Kagome said with a giggle warping its way passed her lips. Despite the tension in her shoulders she couldn't help but embarrassedly laugh at the memory of few weeks she spent there in the wintery months last year (the southern lands of Kyushu and Shikoku were fairly warm even through winter). It was well into the April springtime and her cheeks still coloured at the incident.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for not visiting you these past two weeks I've been here. Kenta was gone and Yasuhiro said its best that I should leave you to rest, away from my chaotic energy. You're almost due and I should be helping you-" Kagome began rambling nervously due to her guilt.</p><p>"Nonsense," The blonde cut off smoothly, "I would have been terrible company as I spent the majority of time sleeping and if not that, I ate or threw up."</p><p>"But..." Kagome began once again.</p><p>"You've been talking with my mate, haven't you? You've already done so much for me and Ichiro. You placed yourself in a very precarious and delicate position for us all those years ago and enabled Kenta and me to finally mate. I expect nothing from you in this pregnancy than to catch the baby. And as it turns out, you have your hands full with Mr. stubborn over there." A clawed hand fluttered in the unconscious demon's direction.</p><p>"Do you know what he has?" She asked with blue eyes glittering with hope.</p><p>"Honestly, I didn't even know that he was sick until now." Ichika must have noticed how her face fell slightly and hurriedly tried to remedy it, "However if you tell me everything you know I will find something. You know how I love research and I spend all my time in the library."</p><p>"Thank you, Chi-chi. But are you sure that it isn't too much on you?" Kagome asked cautiously, eyes darting to the swollen belly. Strenuous activity is what had her in bed rest all this time and she didn't want to risk sending her back there so close to her due date.</p><p>Ichika glowered at the pet name before reassuring Kagome that it was no problem. After all, she said, Kagome hated anything that resembled studying (like research) and she only read on music or fictional prose.</p><p>Around the 2nd or 3rd-hour mark, an insistent origami leaf smacked itself on to the gazebo. It was a faded orange as if it was picked in autumn and it was carried by a non-existent strong wind (this particular night was accompanied by a soft breeze). Kagome hadn't noticed it, too consumed with carding her fingers through Seshomaru's hair. She was considering braiding it but decided to wait until he woke up to do so (he wouldn't admit it but Kagome knew he enjoyed her hands in his hair).</p><p>"Curious," Ichika said drawing Kagome's attention.</p><p>"Shippo!" She exclaimed, "Open the door; it's a message from my brother"</p><p>Ichika moved as fast as a heavily pregnant woman could (which is still very fast for a demon) and wrenched the door open. Immediately the origami fluttered in and landed on the palm of her outstretched and unfolded itself.</p><p>
  <em>'Kagome, I was on my way to the West as soon as I got your letter but my travel might take longer.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just ran into the gang and they're also headed for you. I will be travelling with them to get a read on the situation from Inuyasha. According to him you just ran off to the West after abruptly ending your engagement without reason and Sango agrees with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know he's lying, but I can not understand why Sango would agree with him, even after all he did. I can't believe that Inuyasha did that; I certainly thought he had changed. And I might have almost believed him if I hadn't gotten your word first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Either way, I know you need time away from him, so I'll try to give you that time. A few accidents just might do the trick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, Miroku told me to write that he found something on whatever you are searching for. He said it isn't exactly what you said but it sounds like it. Hanahaki disease he says. I don't know what it is and neither does he but he heard it from Kaede.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll keep you updated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, also they're travelling with some Miko named Kaori. She smells funny.'</em>
</p><p>Enthusiasm began buzzing through her body that was only dampened by dread. The entire gang (and an extra that shouldn't be there) was going to show up, and two of them with the purpose of dragging her back. She wasn't going back until she was ready nor did she want to face the reason for her hurt and romantic stagnation.</p><p>With that thought, she turned her eyes down to Sesshomaru's sleeping face. Hanahaki disease.  She (possibly) knew what he had (not what it was) and she can finally place why the word sounded familiar. She read it in that old journal of Sesshomaru's mother that she had mistaken as a romance book. Now she just had to find it again.</p><p>"Ichika, it's late you should head in," Kagome said not taking her eyes of Sesshomaru.</p><p>"Are you sure, Kagome? Is there nothing I can do for you, keep you company?" She asked as she began to rise from the floor (and not struggle as Kagome remembered).</p><p>She thought it over, "Well, can you tell the servants to prepare 4 rooms in the guest wing. Inuyasha and our... friends will be here soon."</p><p>"Inuyasha?" She asked uncertainly "Okay. Goodnight Kagome." Then she left.</p><p>It was around midnight now (making up the end of the 6 hours) and she finally felt Sesshomaru stirring in her lap. She waited for his eyes to blink blearily into hers. She could see the confusion dancing within his golden eyes</p><p>She smirked, 'Nothing's wrong, huh?"</p><p>He simply rolled his eyes and tried to get up. She used his movement to pull her lap from underneath him to the side of his head and replacing it with a pillow. Simultaneously she pushed him back down.</p><p>"I simply overexerted myself in the delaying of the bane of my existence." He said candidly. His already deep voice was still heavy with the remnants of sleep. Funnily enough, she wondered if he could hear how it affected her heart.</p><p>"Okay, my lord," she said mockingly</p><p>"Thank you," he said after a moment.</p><p>"It was nothing, " she said as she lowered her body to halfway lay on his chest. "However, if you want to make it up to me you can tell me a story."</p><p>She felt his chuckle roll deliciously through his chest and vibrated into her cheeks. It was accompanied by his tail wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer to him. She shifted slightly in his arms so she could better see the stars and the moon that hung above them.</p><p>"Wouldn't you rather be inside, Kagome?" He asked</p><p>"Nope" she popped the 'p', "I'm comfortable right here." A beat passed. "I missed this"</p><p>Ever since the gazebo came to existence and she was in the West they always found time to sit at least one a week late at night and talk. Sometimes they shared stories, both fictional and of their childhood, instead. It will go on until well into the night when she would eventually fell asleep. The first time was an accident, but over time it became a tradition of sorts. And then 3 years ago Inuyasha asked for a serious relationship with her and these moments trickled off into nothingness. It's been a year and a half since she had this (and she dearly missed it).</p><p>"Now you don't have to" he replied. There was a certain air of longing in his tone that made Kagome think that he missed it too. But his words resonated in her head.</p><p>She could do whatever she wants without worrying about offending her inconsistent and insecure paramour. Well, almost anything. There was one thing she couldn't do and she might never change her mind on that (unless it became a matter of life or death). But for now, she'd enjoy this in all its glory (until he eventually mates and she no longer can).</p><p>"I don't..." She trailed off. She quickly brought it back up to what they asked (if she didn't then they would talk about Inuyasha at some point and she wasn't ready for that), "My story, please. Make it one you've never told anyone before"</p><p>He paused for a moment before beginning his tale. It was one of an empress accidentally falling in love with a dancer that frequented her court. She tried to stay up and listen but sleep dug its claws into her and she was lost to the world of dreams.</p><p>The moment he realised her breath evening out, he stopped his tale. He chose to start instead at her tiny form cuddling his side.</p><p>"If only we had more time," he murmured.</p><p>His words passed as a muffled noise into her dreams.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boom! New chapter and a lot has happened. We finally meet Sesshomaru's former bethrothed, Ichika, Kagome finally has an idea of what Sesshomaru has, Shippo has joined the group on the way to the West, we have a new girl with a strange scent and some fluff. We also got a lot of backstory and I've been hinting at something since chapter 2 that got heavily hinted at here. If you don't have it that's okay but if you believe you're on to it keep it to yourself and don't put it in the comments, Just look out for some specific wording and wait for the reveal.</p><p>Until next week, or maybe earlier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't want to wake up," Kagome murmured into his chest, inhaling his heady hard to place scent. Strangely, it was tinged with another floral scent unnatural to him, but Kagome passed it off as a lingering smell of the gardens wafting in with the morning breeze.</p><p>In Kagome's humble opinion, morning came excessively early. The light prettily cast itself upon them. She tried to ignore it, she truly did. However, the demon lord under her always rose with its first rays-even when he didn't sleep (he would have to be seriously ill for anything to interrupt that). However, he did make certain allowances for her. He would lay there until the sun sat properly over the horizon.</p><p>It seemed that this morning was one of those mornings. Her pleas were falling in deaf ears. He simply hummed at her (although the sound was lacking an annoyance to it).</p><p>"Can't we stay here and have someone bring meals? We can stay here the whole day, you can rest, and I can monitor your condition. Don't tell me you neither need rest nor monitoring, you lost consciousness." Voice husky and thick with the sound of sleep.</p><p>She refused to open her eyes or turn her face towards him. To do either was a full acknowledgement of her awake-ness (talking did not count). Therefore, she stayed as she was. As per usual, the position she slept in was not the one she awoke. Her entire body was laying on Sesshomaru's chest, her head lay in the crook of his neck, both arms twinned behind his neck and her legs straddling his waists - basically, she was positioned for a front lift (or another type of lazy "ride" but Kagome quickly attempted to through those salacious thoughts from her head).</p><p>"Miko," his tail began drawing circles on her back. It was meant to wake her up but it only made her relax and sigh contentedly.</p><p>"Yes," she said around the sigh.</p><p>"We have plans-" He began</p><p>"Don't care. The West won't collapse because you didn't do the paperwork for one day. Have Jaken do it," She cut him off. There will be no plans today other than carefree relaxation with her.</p><p>She felt the warning growl rumble its way in his chest. She could just imagine him rolling his eyes at her. Well, tough. If she had to zap him into unconsciousness then she would (although she truly hated the thought of hurting him in any way). She may have turned her powers to more healing purpose but she was still a seasoned warrior (although Sango disagreed and blamed that turn for her "lack" of strength) and she would use them to enact her will-</p><p>Suddenly Sesshomaru sat up, secured her thighs around his waist stood, and walked straight out of the gazebo. There was no warning nor hesitation to his swift purposeful strides. In shock, Kagome twined herself like ivy around the redwood of a male strengthening his hold on her and carrying her higher up on him. She didn't even need to look down to know that if she were to shock him it would be a long hard trip to the ground.</p><p>A quick look around explained that the world was passing swiftly by, but not fast enough that she couldn't make out the semi-shocked and/or confused looks in any soldier, servant or court person that they passed (it was hard to be completely shocked by their antics after 7 years of Kagome's regular chaos-filled visits to the palace).</p><p>"Sesshomaru! Put me down, you need to rest!" she exclaimed, finally opening her eyes.</p><p>A moment later, Kagome found herself falling into warm water-clothes and all. She came up sputtering water like a dragon and barely heard Sesshomaru say, "You're up. Be ready in half an hour; we have plans."</p><p>He exited the hot spring quickly before her rage could be heard all over the palace. "<b>SESSHOMARU!</b>"</p><p>She hated yet loved when Sesshomaru got playful. It was usually when they were alone he would do it. But, it was usually to her detriment.</p><p>20 minutes later found her stomping to her room and swearing vengeance. Sadly, she had to leave her wet clothes on the floor and now had to walk naked with only a thin robe through the halls of the palace. What made it worse is that he purposely dropped her in the farthest guest spring from her room (which meant she received many heated looks from males who fought to keep their eyes off her).</p><p>Forget about not wanting to hurt him. She would knock him out and physically restrain him to his lavish bed for a week. She would write to his mother and ask her to visit... maybe that was too much.</p><p>She slid the door to her room shut so harshly that it rattled the frame. The closet was her final destination before outpouring her wrath on one daiyoukai who deserved it (sick or not). Upon opening the closet, she noticed that all her clothes (the simple village clothes that she came with or kept here, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin) were missing. Not that the closet was empty per se, it still held all the (extremely beautiful and expensive) clothes Sesshomaru gifted her over the years that she hardly ever wore (for fear of destroying it in her clumsiness). She turned around to her raised futon and noticed a folded blue fabric.</p><p>It was a new kimono. A dark, dusky blue covered in tiny silver moons that grew more concentrated the closer it travelled to her feet with a silver and black obi. He got her a gift (for what, she wasn't sure, but it was beautiful and quickly chilled the heat of her wrath to a simmer) and this must have been Sesshomaru's way of ensuring her wearing it.</p><p>That sneaky dog, he must have planned this since yesterday and if not for his fainting spell, she would have seen this last night. If she wasn't careful she would allow her heart to- it didn't matter. She was angry and she would on to her anger until she reached him.</p><p>Maybe she <em>should</em> write to his mother.</p><p>His mother. The journal. Her bath brought to mind where she hid it in all its smutty glory. She opened the draw with her jewellery and accessories and lifted the false bottom she had originally found it in. She sighed, it was still there, she would read it later. She placed the book back in its compartment and pulled out a comb from the draw before shutting it.</p><p>She moved over to her vanity and, to her surprise, there was a piece of parchment stuck in the corner of the mirror. Her heart quickened at what she knew it was another poem from her mystery writer with the flourishing kanji. This poem would be the 16th one she had received since being there (starting from the morning after she arrived). Her poet wrote her haikus, tankas, some hybridization and some non-Japanese styled ones. Today's was the fourth; a haiku mixed with a couplet.</p><p>
  <em>Beauteous night bloom,</em><br/>
<em>I choose to asphyxiate on you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus, lies no regrets.</em><br/>
<em>For the earth is hollow, and </em><br/>
<em>I have touched the sky.</em>
</p><p>There was something different about this poem compared to the 15 before. It was tinged in the bitter-sweet tang of unrequited love. Too bad she wasn't a literary person to pull out its deeper meaning. So instead of hiding it away like the rest, she unfolded it and stuck it back where she had found it. Open. So that whenever she looked at the mirror she would see it.</p><p>The fuzziness stayed with her as she brushed her hair in a half bun with the delicate comb until she remembered why she was doing so.</p><p>Sesshomaru.</p><p>She would play his little game and dress to the nines then find him and kick his arse. These were the thoughts running rampant in her mind as though she was forever looping into a repeat sign at the end of the bar. It would have continued to loop into eternity (or seeing Sesshomaru, whichever came first) if she hadn't run into Kenta outside her room.</p><p>"Good morning, Kagome! You look lovely," he greeted.</p><p>"Good morning Kenta. Not to be rude, but why are you here?" She asked</p><p>"Sesshomaru asked me to bring you to him" he replied</p><p>"He did, didn't he? He hopes that you might soften my anger towards him for dropping me into the spring, or something?" she asked with a cynical sort of smile playing on her lips.</p><p>"He dropped you in the-?" he shook off the sentence, "I don't know what you do to him, but I'm just here to do my job and follow his orders. I am more scared of him than you right now."</p><p>"Oh really? Maybe I should beat you into the ground the same way I did 4 years ago," she threatened as she followed his retreating form. He glanced at a movement she made with her wrist and failed at suppressing his shudder.</p><p>They continued bantering like this until they reached the room Sesshomaru had been keeping her from these past few weeks. The doors were painted with a mural of a fluffy white dog burrowed deeply into a field of these black flowers and heavily asleep as a pale crescent moon shone upon it (although it was incomplete, it was missing the written phrase to tie it together). She had never seen these flowers before but couldn't help but feel familiar with it, like they had a significance to her.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to see me tell him off?" she pleaded</p><p>"As fun as that sounds, Ichika needs me in one piece. Can't have you killing me after all the work you did to have me where I am now: with her. See ya!" he said as he strolled back the way they came.</p><p>She waited until he turned the corner before facing the doors once more. She gathered all her courage and stepped through the doors, quickly closing them behind her.</p><p>"<b>Sessho</b>ma<em>ru</em>" the ending syllable trailed off her tongue as she registered the new room. It was done in lush blues and greens with dark wooden furniture against the walls as if to deaden them. Most importantly, the room was filled with an assortment of instruments that appeared to be of the highest qualities.</p><p>"Miko," his voice slithered up her spine.</p><p>She whirled on him finding him standing behind her with Ichiro.</p><p>"Surprise 'Gome!" The child screamed launching himself to her. On instinct she reached down and caught him, placing the boy on her hip.</p><p>"You're wearing the kimono I picked out for you," he said pulling on her obi.</p><p>"You picked it?" she asked flicking her eyes to the quiet demon lord.</p><p>"Yes. I wanted you to look nice for this surprise so I asked a maid to take all your usual clothes to be washed. Are you angry with me?" He asked the last part unassuredly.</p><p>So it wasn't Sesshomaru. It was Ichiro who had gotten rid of her clothes not his father. That was one less transgression against him. "Of course not, moonbeam. I am very happy to have it."</p><p> "I did say that we have plans, Miko," Sesshomaru said. Sometime during talking to Ichiro, he had moved closer to them. "Allowing you to sleep would have gotten nothing done."</p><p>He had a point. When she slept, barely anything would wake her. If he had carried her to her room and folder to dress, she might have slept the day away (to spite him). Sad to admit it, her rude awakening is just what she needed.</p><p>"But all this... Did you forget my birthday is 8 days away?" She teased. It was the only way to explain the extravagant room (that was hers).</p><p>"This Sesshomaru knows that and has prepared accordingly." He seemed to boast.</p><p>"Why?" She asked simply.</p><p>"Think of this as a gift in advance for something you will  do for me in the near future and onwards." He said with a blank face.</p><p>Why couldn't he give it to her when she did the thing?</p><p>"Also, Father thought that you have been sad so he wanted to return your smile to you. It's what an alpha does for his pack," Ichiro supplied. Seshomaru's turned his face away from her at Ichiro's admission.</p><p>Her smile? He thought she was sad so he built her her own music room. She thought back to the second day she was here, that's when she first noticed the work happening here. From the second day of her stay because she seemed sad (although she told herself she felt nothing). Even if Inuyasha's action made her feel alone and lonely, her pack-her family (no matter how mismatched) was in the West.</p><p>When he does things like this, her heart becomes traitorous and began wanting something she could not have. She would spend the rest of her unnaturally long life as his friend.</p><p>She launched herself (Ichiro and all) at him in a hug around his middle. Having grown accustomed to her, he reacted fairly quickly (after pausing) and reciprocated her action. She looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile that slowly spread to encompass her whole face.</p><p>They held each other for a beat too long and when he pulled away he took Ichiro with him. He found them a seat against a wall and said nothing. He stared pointedly at her and on a fundamental level she understood what was meant.</p><p>She picked up a shamisen, sat opposite the father and son and began playing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this chapter about 3 times and i'm somewhat satisfied with this.<br/>This may seem like a filler chapter but a lot happened in the details of this chapter.<br/>Also, be prepared for Inuyasha in the next update, there will be a lot of questions to be asked.<br/>And the ending for this chapter was inspired by Operation Smile by Chie. It's a one-stop and worth the read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, Kagome did not need to write the letter to Inukimi.</p><p>Ahmya showed up the day before her birthday, unannounced.</p><p>Inuyasha, Kaori and the gang also arrived in that same 24 hour period (Takashi, Kouga and Ayame, the Nothern lady, she had yet to meet and other dignitaries). But the kami, being fair and just they arrived at night, weary from their travels and unable to put up much fuss. They weren't supposed to reach this early and they wouldn't have- if it weren't for Ahmya mistaking the situation for what it actually was (not that she would have known).</p><p>Inukimi came upon them at midday in Sesshomaru's study while they were in the middle of conversing with Yasuhiro over Sesshomaru's illness or lack thereof (according to both males) and other topics.</p><p>"You honestly can not think that I believe that nothing is wrong with him," Kagome said, not even bothering to look up from the journal in her hands from her spot on the cushions next to Sesshomaru.</p><p>This had been going on for a while now, (them talking in a  circle, that is) and she has been stating the same point over and over in different ways: something was wrong with Sesshomaru in a medical sense. They disagreed with her citing stress  (it made some sense, but stress should not be enough to knock him out without some underlying illness) and an overuse of his powers which is why he had an episode last night.</p><p> An episode? An episode of what? Episode denoted that it happened previously and was expected to happen again. So an episode of what? Yasuhiro couldn't blame the smoke lilies this time. The grey-white lilies were not found anywhere near the palace by design and the only traces of it could be found in crushed up with other herbs and medicinal menageries into various medicines, pastes and potions. One such medicine was used to heat a demon's blood to help it fight off poisons and their induced fevers. Sesshomaru had no access to it and the smoke lilies in it were too minuscule an amount that it wouldn't have triggered his beast's rage (if it was truly smoke lilies she were dealing with it would have been his lust ).</p><p>So it could be one of three things :</p><p>They knew but didn't want to tell her.</p><p>They were unsure of exactly what it was and didn't want to confirm anything.</p><p>Or, they truly were at a loss at what he had.</p><p>Anyway, it was all for the sake of not worrying her she believed. Anxiety did funny things to Kagome's powers and made it impossible to control. So they might be thinking that leaving her in the dark world be best, however, they failed to realise that the dark was a scary place, especially when you know there is something more than just the darkness.</p><p>So she kept her nose down in the journal for any and all references to this "hanahaki", never skipping a single phrase (even the sexual ones). The moment she realized that the conversation was moving concentrically, she turned most of her attention elsewhere. She would fully return to the conversation when they began to speak on the reason they were here in the first place.</p><p>"While I find this topic riveting," a muffled voice drawled from the right of the room, "shouldn't you be preparing for the coming day's celebration instead"</p><p>Floating outside the window closest to Kagome on a cloud of silvery grey stood the interim Lady of the West, Tsuku Ahmya, mother of Taisho Sesshomaru. Pushing aside the window she stepped in with so much grace it appeared as if she might still be floating. Her silver hair in her signature high pigtails barely even danced with her movements. The only thing that moved out of her control was the second tail attached to the bottom of her blue overcoat that she always wrapped around the bottom of her shoulders and flowed down to her feet- that one liked to move around her steps in a dramatic fashion. </p><p>From Kagome's understanding, mokomokos were inuyoukai tails, but not in the traditional sense. They were something like the manifestation of excess power. Some dogs never got there's, but all the full inus she had personally known had one (even Yasuhiro, although his manifested as a fluffy silver tail that he hid using kitsune magic, along with his wolf one and kitsune ones, unless he was scared or agitated). Lady Ahmya was a wonder in her eyes, being the only one with two she had ever seen. She always wanted to ask how and when she got it, but the question always died on her tongue due to the scarce details found in Ahmya's journal (all she could tell was that it had something to do with her late mate).</p><p>"Good day Ahmya," Kagome said as she scrambled out of her reclined situation to fall into a how-to after covertly hiding the journal of course (she wasn't ready to bring Sesshomaru's attention to it as yet.) She had nearly tripped over her silk hakama (her clothes were still in the laundry apparently) but Ahmya levelled her with a striped hand and a chuckle.</p><p>"Kami, it's a miracle. Has my son finally convinced you to wear the many silks he has given to you over those rags?" Her husky voice said with her ever-present playful tone that could rival a nine-tailed fox.</p><p>Yasuhiro snorted and answered before she could, " If sending all her clothes to the laundry with an order to take their time, then yes he did convince her."</p><p>"I always knew my son was smart," she said as she sat next to the hybrid canine in front of Sesshomaru's desk while Kagome settled back into her original seat, "but I find myself questioning it when you are talking about  a shift in the land I caused instead of planning the celebrations for our Miko's 25th birthday."</p><p>A shift in the land? Had the topic changed? Anyway, Ahmya had just confirmed it was her doing and changed the topic to the exact one they had been here to speak about in the first place. Her 25th birthday is tomorrow.</p><p>"This castle is too serene to be doing any planning of worth. The guest will arrive and nothing will be prepared. Do the servants even know that such an important event is supposed to happen?" She asked incredulously</p><p>"Guests?" Kagome asked confused.</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Ahmya. Did you know he wasn't planning to do the big event? She's turning 25 and a part of the Western Lord's pack. It's the mark of her maturing fully into womanhood, being able to officially mate her and the beginning of her slowed ageing." Yasuhiro agreed throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>If she wasn't paying close attention to the conversation she might have missed something important. "What do you mean, being able to <em>officially mate?</em>"</p><p>Sesshomaru was the one to answer her after a beat of hesitation. His voice was clear and even, and she recognised the carefulness that was being stitched into his very being</p><p>"In demon culture, a demon either full or any part thereof must wait until both parties have reached the age of maturity before proposing a mating."</p><p>Inuyasha proposed to her 4 days before the events that led her to be here in the West. That was mid March, and today marked the third week of her stay. Now, it is to her understanding that he truly couldn't have proposed a mating to her until tomorrow?</p><p>Why didn't Sesshomaru say anything when he told her?</p><p>"What does it mean if a mating was proposed before both parties reached 25?"</p><p>"It can mean many things. It could be a promise to mate, but a person can easily reading it without any repercussions from the pack- or when dealing with humans, their family. The males who do that are those that are trying to steal young naïve girl's virginity that they may have chosen to keep for their mate.</p><p>"It's even worse if they try to mate with you during that time. You can become a concubine to them. I've seen too many humans fall into that trap because they don't know the difference,"  Ahmya answered where Sesshomaru would not.</p><p>Inuyasha knew she wasn't 25 yet. So did he have no intentions to mate her, or did he only want as a mistress... There was a third option but that felt just as bad as the mistress one. Her mind flitted back to when she told him about being his brother's intended.</p><p>
  <em>He opened his mouth to say something, paused and seemingly chose something else, "May you find all the happiness you deserve."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With those words, Seshomaru's presence seemed... smaller. </em>
</p><p>Hard eyes glittering with unshed tears turned to watch the man beside her whose impassive face increasingly grew in trepidation (not that anyone else would see it). She got up slowly and made slow and steady steps to Sesshomaru. A resounding <b>smack</b> echoed throughout the room, stunning everyone to silence. "You knew. You had an idea about what Inuyasha  might be doing and you said nothing!"</p><p>He sat still with his head snapped forward from the force of her slap. She noticed the guilt tensing around his shoulders. She felt her own guilt eating at her for causing him pain, but kami-damn-it she was in pain too (not that it was ever an excuse for lashing out)!</p><p>"I'll be at the gazebo tonight." Translation 'You have until tonight to give me a good explanation'.</p><p>"Ahmya, you said guests would be arriving?" Kagome was rapidly blinking to keep her tears from flowing and was working on keeping her powers on a smooth baseline.</p><p>Ahmya, for her part, pretended that the little altercation between her son and the reason she had a grandchild did not just happen. "Yes, they all should be arriving tonight. Come, let's go get my grandson and talk to the servants." She rose gracefully, grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her out of the room.</p><p>"I don't know what he did, but he surely must have been wrong. I never thought I would see the day that you would genuinely feel that level of anger towards your <em>beloved</em> lord. Now, where's my Ichiro?" Despite her anger, she felt a blush rise on her cheeks.</p><p>Thereupon stealing Ichiro from his lessons, (no one questioned the whim of the Inukimi) they spent their next few hours until the guests arrived making preparations.</p><p>The servants were appalled to hear that such a milestone in their Lady's life was to occur tomorrow and they had no idea. They had assumed that she had already turned 25 somewhere within the seven years of her being n and out of the palace and they had missed the opportunity. But now, they had a chance to prepare for a celebration fit for their Lady.</p><p>It was sunset when she had taken a bath and changed into the white and green kimono with red cherry blossoms kimono that Ichiro and Ahmya had chosen for her. She was now walking with them to the entrance where they would have to great the guests with the rest of the pack.</p><p> "Just keep your head straight and hold on to your anger until you have an opportunity to let it go. And try not to look as though my son hung the very moon that shines above us, but don't look as though you're ready to asphyxiation him in his sleep."Ahmya said before they reached the gate.</p><p>Kenta was wearing a dark blue and white kimono with his sleek bone armour and hair as untamed as ever in its messy bun and tail and stray hairs. Ichika standing next to him was the essence of grace and refined beauty in her light blue, pink and black kimono. Somehow they had gotten Yasuhiro to wear something other than his comfortable medical wear.  But that meant that he dressed extravagantly in a mix of of poppy-red, cyan, teal and turquoise kimono similar to Kenta's  and Sesshomaru's his black and silver hair, lay on his shoulder in a plait, and his 3 mismatched coloured tails were proudly on display. She took in Sesshomaru and his attire and blushed. They were matching (inversely, his accent colour was green where hers were red). Actually, looking down at her little moonbeam, she realized that he had one colour than matched someone in the pack. She wasn't sure how he had accomplished such a thing and made it work, nonetheless, she was inpressed.</p><p>She took her place in the center, Ichika and her mate on her right, Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro on her left, Ichiro in front of her and Ahmya behind her.</p><p>They made an intimidating sight to all who came to the Palace. At least that's what the look on the Inugang (and the interloper) told her. There were many a confused look amongst the group as they took them in. The two objects of curiosity were Ichiro and Yasuhiro for obvious reasons. Valiantly, she ignored the knowing look that alighted Miroku's features as he looked at Ichiro. She just hoped he didn't say anything about his assumptions (he wouldn't, not until he talked to her first). If she could get through this "visit" -for a lack of a better word- without having to explain any of this to them with anything but vagueness.</p><p>But that was a problem she shouldn't have to deal with if they leave quickly.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she moved in a graceful bow of medium height with the rest of them (there were varying depth of bows according to station but there were nodded bows), "Welcome to the Palace of the West. Thank you for coming to the celebration of my reaching of maturity. My pack and I hope you all enjoy your stay."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm late, but here's the chapter. And it's longer than usual. If you were wondering why I was fixation on time and age, now you know. Age is important and we have further proof that Inuyasha was up to no good. But why didn't Sesshomaru say anything? That will he answered in the next chapter along with what Inuyasha did that made Kagome break their intendedship and sometimes else that was mentioned in a blink and you miss it sentence. Hope you enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who the fuck are they, Kagome?" Inuyasha finally said.</p><p>She was prepared to answer him with her formal answer (because this was all she could muster at this moment) but Ahmya beat her to it. Within a blink of an eye, the Inukimi passed her and latched herself on to Inuyasha.</p><p>"Chūrippu, my son! It's been 63 years since I last saw you when you were 15. You look so much like your father." Her voice went soft and airy in the last sentence. Absentmindedly she stroked his ears before quickly grabbing it in a savage pinch. "Why have you not visited before now? Have you forgotten how to get to the Sky Palace or where it's located"</p><p>Then the strangest thing happened. The white-haired hanyou took on a sheepish expression complete with a red blush, dropping ears and a ducked head. His eyes sheepishly met with Inukimi's and he stammered out "Sorry, Lady- " he cut himself off at whatever look he was thrown and corrected himself "Mom. I've been busy."</p><p>She sniffed lightly, "Sure," (she didn't believe him and was probably going to grill him at a later point). "Anyway, it seems your absence and your 50-year nap has addled your brain if you can not recognise the people around you."</p><p>"I remember them," he pointed to the mated pair, "it's the runt and the mutt I don't know"</p><p>"I would be offended that you forgot me Yasha, but seeing that you abandoned me without a word I am not surprised," Yasuhiro said with a glower levelled at him.</p><p>At the sound of his voice, Inuyasha tensed. His wild eyes searched the canine's physique. He seemed (to Kagome's eyes at least) to both pale and redeem further.</p><p>"Yasu... Yasuhiro. It's been a while. How have you been?" His voice held an unsure quality.</p><p>"I've been fine. No thanks to you." Was Yasuhiro's terse reply. There was an uptick of an eyebrow that dared the hanyou to say more (Kagome wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed that she was witnessing some shared history she wasn't privy to).</p><p>His accusation caused Inuyasha to falter for a moment (he looked like he wanted to say something but not in front of the interloper or Kagome)</p><p>"Mother, 'Gome, who is that? He looks like father" Ichiro asked turning towards the females behind him.</p><p>"Wait, that's Sesshomaru's child? Tryna tell me some chit fell in love with the Ice Prick long enough to carry his seed for 5 months?"</p><p>Finding her voice, she finally spoke "I think introductions and explanations can wait until morning. The journey must have been long and tiring. If you can continue inside the servants will take you to your rooms."</p><p>Her tone booked for no argument. Inuyasha had considered speaking up (if his body language was any indicator) but one hand on his shoulder from the unknown woman had him reconsidering. With a slight bow of deference to Ahmya, he led the group inside the Palace.</p><p>The next half an hour was spent greeting the ruling cardinal lords and lady and who they arrived with. Luckily these were the only ones she had to greet (the other lords and ladies either already lived at court or would enter after the cardinals which is when she would be allowed to leave). Koga, Ayame and the wolves that usually travelled with them were the first cardinal province to arrive. Even though he was happily mated, old habits died hard. He ignored all formalities and rushed to pick her up and spin her.</p><p>"How's my woman? Are you still pining after the dog turd?" His first sentence was met with a growl from one of the males with her.</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about it, just know I am a free woman. And no Ayame, that does not mean you can start looking for a nice noble demon for me," Kagome added as she saw the look that crept on the wolf's face.</p><p>Next was the Lady of the North. The cat was dressed in heavy furs that truly did not fit the spring weather (but who could blame the cats who lived deep in the cold North) but was otherwise beautiful to behold. Dark purple hair that stopped right above her shoulders with the sides that framed her face curling into to a spiral, piercing mercuric eyes with its cat slit and a slightly pink button nose (not from the cold). She hadn't said much but did say she looked forward to no longer being the only cardinal that did not have some relationship with her.</p><p>Finally, Takashi arrived. Kagome hadn't even begun her greetings when he charged ahead.</p><p>"The hidden flower in the West has finally come to bloom. I wonder who would be first and hopefully last to bask in your sweet scent? Am I too presumptuous to hope that it shall be me when you make your yearly visit to my Palace?" The southern lord said with a coy smirk on his thin lips.</p><p>Takashi was the spitting image of his sister in a male form and slightly taller. Technically, the two were twins (conceived at the same time) but seeing that their births were exactly a month apart the siblings didn't see it like that (Ichika was a whole month late; it was said that after birthing Takashi all her labour pains disappeared and had to wait until it returned to give birth to Ichika).</p><p>"Only if you have what I want, Lord Takashi" Kagome replied, with honey dripping from her words.</p><p>The green-eyed blond floundered for a beat too long and was then frightened inside by the incensed Miko.</p><p>"Takashi is a little thick sometimes. He'll eventually realise he has to apologize for his horrendous behaviour with you and the smoke lilies last year" Ichika said consolingly while rubbing Kagome's arm (although Kagome swore she heard a laugh around the corners of her mouth)</p><p>"There was an incident with Kagome and smoke lilies?" Kenta asked with a dog-like tilt of the head.</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about that." Kagome cringed.</p><p>It didn't escape her notice how Yasuhiro eyes widened in panic and locked on hers. He said nothing, but she knew what he was thinking. The smoke lilies excuse he gave that day never held up like he thought it did. She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to explain what happened that day.</p><p>As if recognizing the mounting tension, Sesshomaru dismissed everyone inside, stating that Jaken could greet the other guests.</p><p>"Mother, take Ichiro to bed," he said as he guided Kagome away into the gardens by her delicate wrist.</p><p>They did not speak for the entire walk to the gazebo. He also kept his hand wrapped around her wrist. The hold was not punishing and unbreakable, rather, it was soft enough that she could pull away from him with no real effort on her part. She was loathed to admit it but even in anger she still revelled in his touch. The icy warmth was like her own personal drug (perhaps it was more proper to say placebo or placeholder for the affection she wanted and could never receive). No, she couldn't dwell on something that was not for her right now (maybe sometime later in her immortal life).</p><p>The moment they crossed the gazebo doors she pounced on him.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I thought you knew"</p><p>"Thought I knew? You and Shippo are the ones that educated me on demon customs. Who else would tell me something as important as any relationship I had with Inuyasha was moot? That he could not even start the courting process until after tomorrow?"</p><p>"I assumed he would have told you."</p><p>"You <em>assumed</em>. Isn't that quite the gamble you placed on your fly-by-night brother? I don't understand your logic, <em>Lord </em>Sesshomaru. You couldn't trust him to even have <em>knowledge</em> of your seven-year-old son, far more how he was conceived, and you trusted him to tell me that I had to wait until I was 25 for him. I wasted almost ten years -"</p><p>"He was supposed to tell you. I told him to. When I recognised his possessive actions towards you along with your age when I travelled with you. I told him to give you a choice in waiting for him. I thought he had when he pulled you away that night before the final battle."</p><p>His interjection was unexpected and shattering. It sucked all the anger out of her. Inuyasha was supposed to tell her. Hell, he was told to tell her and give her a choice. And he chose not to. He can't even claim ignorance to the norm, Sesshomaru informed him.</p><p>The weight of this information caused her knees to buckle.</p><p>"Regardless, I should have still gone over the topic. I have caused you undue stress and for that this Sesshomaru apologises."</p><p>He had rushed forward to catch her and now cradled her to his chest. It was as firm as ever and helped in stabilising her.</p><p>"It doesn't matter Sesshomaru. He already has someone, didn't you see her?"</p><p>Because Kagome did. It was hard not to notice the tall, tanned with long brown hair that was done into a simple braid down her back with side-swept bangs and chocolate brown eyes. In essence, she was neither looked like her nor Kikyo.</p><p>"Miroku believes that they have been together for a few years now. There was no way he could have wanted me" she said forlornly.</p><p>"He may have still wanted you," the regal voice of Ahmya said.</p><p>She was stood outside the gazebo with a sad nostalgic look to her. Almost as if she was remembering an old wound. Kagome wasn't too sure how much she heard, but it was enough to have her reminiscing.</p><p>"Leave us, Sesshomaru. I need to speak to our Miko, alone."</p><p>Tentatively she stepped inside and sat on the other side of them and reached out to take Kagome from Sesshomaru. She could feel the great reluctance in him as he passed her. She could feel it as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.</p><p>"Now, let me tell you how I got my second tail and what it has to do with your situation with Inuyasha," Ahmya said with a bittersweet smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys. New chapter.<br/>So Inuyasha cheated and chose not to tell Kagome such an important thing. We also understand why Sesshomaru never said anything. Now these two things have deeper reasoning  I chose not to address now in the story but will be addressed.<br/>So what do you think on what happened in this chapter now that Inuyasha has arrived?<br/>Next chapter will be a bit short but it will focus on the story Ahmya is going to tell about getting her second tail. Until Thursday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your...tail?" Kagome asked, with confusion evident in her voice.</p><p>What did her second tail have to do with Inuyasha's infidelity?</p><p>Ahmya didn't bother to acknowledge her enquiry. She watched as Ahmya took off the meido stone and held it between them in the palm of her hands. At first, Kagome only saw her reflection in the large navy-blue gem but then, a light began to swirl along its surface and then shot up between them with an image of a man she assumed was no other than Toga, the InuTaisho (the light show was highly reminiscent of holograms in sci-fi shows). As she spoke the images correlated to her words, some abstract images and some were as if it was pulled from the Inukimi's memories itself.</p><p>"This all began thousands of years ago when I mated Toga. I was a young demon of 126 and he 130 at the time. My father had just died 20 years prior to that and I had been the Lady since then. We lay under th he stars and was planning our future together.</p><p>"I want more than one child," Ahmya said as she drew patterns over Toga's naked chest.</p><p>"If I had my way with you we would have a litter of pups running rampant along these halls."</p><p>"I would sooner rip your manhood off myself than let you do such a thing."</p><p>He laughed. "How much then?"</p><p>"I have my heart set on two boys. Any more children would be up for debate"</p><p>"Then I ask for us to wait to have them. I'm not ready to share your fits with any pup as yet"</p><p>"We waited almost 3 thousand years before we tried for a child. At once, I was pregnant with your beloved Lord. It was an easy five months with him with absolutely no complications. We could have tried at once for another but we chose to wait and focus completely on Sesshomaru."</p><p>She smiled softly at the memory as it played. It was strange yet fitting to see how even in his childhood how calm he was. He sat surrounded by books and his paints (although she swore she saw him use both arms interchangeably to do calligraphy).</p><p>They were overlooking their son over tea as he painted.</p><p>"Are you sure he's ours, my heart? He's so calm and serious," Toga said as he looked at the 5-year-old.</p><p>"You watched me push him out," Ahmya answered.</p><p>"But he's already more level-headed than me and he's 6!"</p><p>"It's because he's related to me, dear."</p><p>"And this moment is when everything went downhill. Before we mated, Toga was a degenerate dog with many conquests. From the day he became mature in the eyes of demon society he endeavoured to warm as many beds as possible. And it went on like that until he met me and we fell in love."</p><p>"But what of his conquests?" Kagome had many questions on Toga's philandering character. "Surely if he is any part of the tempter you imply, many of the beds he found himself in may not have been as emotion-less as he may have assumed"</p><p>"Hardly anyone that shared a bed with Toga left it without some sentiment towards him. He left a string of broken hearts. Some were more broken than others. None more than a white Inu called Sakura. She was an almost permanent bedfellow of his that worked as a soldier in the castle. They grew up together, lost their virginity to one another and no matter who they went to, they always returned to each other. All who knew of them expected them to eventually mate. That is until I came and ruined her future." Ahmya gave a self-deprecating yet smug smile to herself.</p><p>"What happened next?" Kagome asked, totally immersed in the story. She had no idea what this story had to do with anything, but she was hooked.</p><p>"Eventually, she took her revenge of course."</p><p>The image in the stone showed a mist taking over the image and she saw the memory Ahmya hacking and coughing in the miasma (she only was able to tell it was miasma by the effect it had on the memory Ahmya).</p><p>" Koi!"</p><p>"As you know, white dog demons can create a miasma and hold resistance to it. Luckily, even though he was a silver dog demon, Sesshomaru had inherited the resistance; so it affected only me. As she intended."</p><p>"How could you, Sakura! You were my friend yet you tried to kill my mate and your lady?"</p><p>"How could I?! I loved you, Toga! I was supposed to be your mate. She should have mated some ponce to rule with and I should have been with you"</p><p>"That never would have happened. Can't you be happy that I finally found love?"</p><p>"You haven't found love. I know you and I know that she will hold your affections for so long.</p><p>" Worry not. As a token of our friendship, she will not die. Only her dreams of her big family. I hope you're happy with just one."</p><p>Kagome gasped at the revelation. She did not need any clarification on what the scorned woman had done. The proof of the Inukimi's barrenness lay in her only son.</p><p>"What happened to her?"</p><p>"I tortured and humiliated her for a month before showing mercy and allowing her to kill herself" she responded as though it was the most normal thing in the world (and to her it was; it was why no one messed with her or the West).</p><p>"I was devastated of course and spent the next decade focusing solely on your beloved lord and mourning. Yet I still wanted children and foolishly I asked Toga to grant me this."</p><p>"Go out, and find any woman with suitable traits that wouldn't mind giving up their child to me. Let them know they will want for nothing for doing this. If it's only human women then so be it."</p><p>"That same month he met a 25-year-old Izayoi who was also being pursued by Ryokutuseki. 6 months later he left the Palace, a 24-year-old Sesshomaru, myself and our mating.</p><p>" When I said to get me a child I didn't mean this!"</p><p>"Ahmya-"</p><p>" How could you? You can't just leave everything and run off after her. You have responsibilities not only to this family but to the West!"</p><p>"I have to follow my heart Ahmya"</p><p>"I thought I was your heart?"</p><p>"It's different with her. I love her. "</p><p>"If you love her why don't you mate her and make her your second mate or your concubine? Why must you dissolve ours?"</p><p>"It's not fair to Izayoi."</p><p>"You're killing me, Toga"</p><p>"Second mate? I know that it's possible to have more than one mate, like Yasuhiro's parents, but don't they all have to be mated at the same time to each other?"</p><p>"That's true of canines, my dear. But dogs like me can have more than one mate. The males practised it, taking on several mates at different times. It's no longer practised but it is still possible."</p><p>It was slowly dawning on her.</p><p>"And you know the rest. He left us and I took Sesshomaru to the Sky Palace. The Hanahaki Disease began to slowly kill me and accelerated the moment he died two years after he left. Izayoi killed herself three years after that and left Inuyasha to fend for himself until I found when he was 5 and took him in thereafter.</p><p>"I was close to death when I found him. The yellow tulips I was coughing up were full blooms meaning that my time was up. But my time could not be up: I had to be there for both of them. My children had no one else but me. So out of sheer force of will, I gathered my energy to me and tried to purge the blooms rather than risk going to a Miko and losing my ability to love anything. It didn't work, but it stopped it from worsening. It's now part of me and fuels my poison and the feat earned me my second tail."</p><p>The light projecting out of the stone died down and painted the room in darkness.</p><p>Kagome's heart bled at the sordid tale. Why did love have to hurt? It nearly destroyed the woman in front of her. Yes, she now understood what this story had to do with Inuyasha. It was both how he came to exist and an insight to his intentions for her (a second mate or concubine). But there was something else that was niggling in the back of her mind.</p><p>"You said you had Hanahaki Disease. What is it?" Kagome asked.</p><p>The answers she was searching for all this time was right before her.</p><p>She gave a humourless laugh before launching into the explanation. Hanahaki disease is a lovesickness those of the royal silver western line is prone to, no matter how far off the relation (although others of no relation can have it). It's caused by unrequited love. Once contracted, the infected's lungs slowly fill with flowers that represent their love until they eventually suffocate on it. Symptoms of it are faintings, fevers bouts of anger, coughing up blood or petals. The only foolproof cure is to have their love returned.</p><p>"I think Sesshomaru has this," Kagome said with dread, before explaining what had brought her here weeks ago.</p><p>Solemnly Ahmya agreed with Kagome's findings. The possibility was high and ahmya promised to further look into it before escorting Kagome to her room before moving off to hers. But Kagome couldn't bear to be by herself after all she learnt.</p><p>She did the only thing she could.</p><p>Bursting into his room with tears brimming in her eyes she found him already up and waiting for her with Ichiro (who was dead to the world). Without missing a beat she closed the doors behind and jumped into his arms. He deftly caught her mid-air and placed her on the bed and wiped away her tears. Methodically he knelt before her and began to help her undress and redress in his outer haori (she didn't bother with modesty before him because he had already seen everything and more of what she had to offer).</p><p>"I never heard the end of the story from the other night, can you continue?"</p><p>He didn't bother to ask what was wrong, understanding that she was not quite ready to divulge the route of her sadness, so he continued his story.</p><p>How could she tell him what was wrong with her when it's him? He's dying from mot having his love returned. Either way, she considers, their moments like this was coming to an end. If he does then all of this is over. If she succeeds in finding out who his love is and convince her to give him a chance.</p><p>Because there's no way it's her, and it broke her heart more than Inuyasha's betrayal did (she hadn't even shed a tear for that). If it was her, he would be okay.</p><p>Though she tried to bury it under their respective duties, responsibilities and paths (him to the West and his family and her to help people, and to a lesser extent Inuyasha) it stayed there and bloomed beautifully, even under the oppressive darkness she kept it in.</p><p>Almost like the flowers that hypothetically grew in his lungs.</p><p>He should be okay if his love was her, because his love was surely returned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas everyone. Lots to unpack, which is fitting for Christmas. Now, this might be the last chapter for the year So happy new year in advance</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If something was truly wrong with you, Sesshomaru, you would tell me, right?" Kagome asked as they made their way to breakfast.</p><p>They had woken up a while before and had made their way to Ichiro's room then hers to get dressed for the day. As part of her maturity celebration, they had to share breakfast with the guests and spend the rest of the day showcasing her knowledge and skills (for some the celebrations are ridiculously short)</p><p>"Perhaps," he said nonchalantly.</p><p>She sputtered in disbelief at his answer. <em>Perhaps?</em> What type of answer is that? She couldn't believe that the stubborn dog had to consider if he would tell her of something so important as a serious illness.</p><p>"Keep up, Gome, we're almost there," Ichiro said tugging her arm.</p><p>She hadn't realised that she had slowed to a stop until he brought it to her attention. Sesshomaru was ahead of them presently; he hadn't bothered to stop (although, she noted, he had slowed his pace considerably). Absently, she nodded at the child, before reaching down to pick him up to carry him in her arms and began walking once again.</p><p>"Moonbeam, do you have any idea why your father is so," she took a second to find the appropriate word, "frustrating? Confusing?"</p><p>"All adults are confusing to me. They don't say exactly what they think or feel. Or they hide it under too many words and actions" he replied using that same nonchalant tone that his father had just used.</p><p>With those 3 sentences, the 7-year-old in her arms sounded so much older than he was.</p><p>"How did you figure that out?" She asked him.</p><p>"Yasuhiro said that. He is always talking about how you and father always avoid your emotions and hide behind walls." His voice was innocent, almost as if he didn't fully understand what he was saying (she wasn't sure whoo his ratio of understanding was on the lower end of the spectrum though).</p><p>"He said that huh?" He nodded, "Don't listen to everything Yasuhiro tells you. He doesn't know what he's talking about."</p><p>They finally made it to the dining hall, where right outside Sesshomaru was waiting on them. He dragged his golden eyes from the top of her unbound hair, down her white kimono top with the red pattern on of the West, to her dark green hakama pants. His eyes bounced from his son in his arms to her face as if asking <em>'Are you sure?'</em></p><p>"They won't figure out anything Sesshomaru," she assured him, giving him a bright smile. "I agree that now is not the best time to explain any of this to my friends, especially your brother., but they will have to find out eventually. I'm completely sure Miroku figured it out last night anyway. But he won't talk to them before talking to me first."</p><p>He hummed at her before pushing open the door. The hall was already full of people sitting on cushions around the various low tables. Instead of one long table, there were several low tables where packs or families sat with each other. There were at least 25 tables filled with guests set upon in the shape of one hexagon in the Western crest with a circular table in the middle, where she had to sit with the rest of the pack (movement from table to table was highly encouraged with this set up).</p><p>At her circular table sat her pack, next to them were her friends and three people she didn't recognise but were familiar. And directly around them were the Cardinals.</p><p>"Good morning all," she said as she sunk into a cushion and Ichiro pushed out of his hold to sit in his seat between Ahmya and Sesshomaru. Kagome sat on the other side of Sesshomaru and on the seat next to her were Shippo and the rest of the gang.</p><p>She quickly took a sip of tea (as she had seen Sesshomaru do on other occasions) to signal the start of breakfast, "Has everyone been introduced yet? No?"</p><p>She began with her pack first, gesturing at each one in turn, "As you will remember, this is Taisho Sesshomaru, Lord of these lands. Next to him is his mother, Tsuku Ahmya. Western Lady and Inukimi-"</p><p>"The previous Inukimi, to be exact," she interrupted with a smirk.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes at her, she continued with the introductions. "This is Taisho Ichika. Princess of the Southern Lands and twin sister to the hedonistic southern lord, sitting over on that table, Ren Takashi."</p><p>"My sweet flower-" he began</p><p>"Takashi, only continue those words with the grovelling I want if you value not being embarrassed," She interrupted him</p><p>"But it would also embarrass you, and if embarrassment is the price I have to pay to experience that sinful Paradise of yours then I shall pay it. Although next time it should be both of us alone-" his honeyed words that had her blushing was once again interrupted but this time by Koga and Shippo.</p><p>"What the hell are you saying to my pack sister, you dog "</p><p>"Leave my sister alone!"</p><p>She noticed how the other two pervs in her life (Miroku and Yasuhiro) were slightly chuckling and she realized she had to put a stop to this before the violence occurred. If the tick in both Ichika's and Sesshomaru's brows told her she had less than 30 seconds to do so. Resigned to what she had to do she raised from her cushion and took deliberate steps to the trouble-making Lord. She made sure to add an extra sway in her hips as she slinked towards him, sapphire boring intensely into chartreuse. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder and used it to lower herself next to him. That hand stayed on his shoulder, tracing absent patterns while the other pushed some of his hair behind his pointed ear. She leaned forward, and in a voice, only he could hear her promise that if he continued on this precarious road he would be bereft of her presence for the next four years. And <em>this </em>would be the last time he would feel her aura.</p><p>She then released a potent controlled bomb (of sorts) of her aura on him before reeling it back quickly. It had the immediate desired effects.</p><p>Takashi blushed wildly immediately after. "Excuse me," he said before dashing out of the hall.</p><p>"Did you just make him cum in seconds?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.</p><p>"Uh-huh. I'll explain later," Kagome waved the question away and returned to her seat. She would never explain what just happened to anyone but her mate (humans were out of the question for longevity reasons). Absently, she noticed how his hair was tied up just like how his father did.</p><p>"Let's continue, and let's save all questions until after." She cast a murderous look at them all-time smiling. "So, that's Ichika and her degenerate brother Takashi. Next to her is her mate, Taisho Kenta. He is Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's cousin and the current InuTaisho. The canine next to him is Ito Yasuhiro our head healer and my boss. And if I'm not mistaken the three next to him are his parents, Ito Osamu, the dog, Naoko, wolf and Mai, the fox -Nice to finally meet you all. I've been begging your son to meet you since I've known him.</p><p>"And this moonbeam is Tsuku Ichiro. Sesshomaru's offspring and Ichika's son and heir to the West . And the south until Takashi accidentally impregnates someone."</p><p>"Hey! I resent that!" Takashi said as he reentered the room wearing completely different clothes.</p><p>Kagome huffed at him, before returning to introductions. Taking them in she realised that they were wearing finer clothes than normal. All formal and made of silk she recognized it as the work of the palace seamstress and tailor pair and had Ahmya written all over it (she most likely eyed their measurements and put the pair to work last night). Even Inuyasha was dressed formally, even though he still wore the Fire Rat Robe. Its red pants were paired with a simple white kimono top with the Fire Rat Robe acting as an under layer and a haori with a pattern similar to Sesshomaru's kimono.</p><p>"We all know Taisho Inuyasha. Prince of the West. The kitsune is my brother of sorts Date Shippo. I have all intentions of claiming him tonight -if Sesshomaru allows. And the last two are the monk, Aiuchi Miroku and this is his wife Sango, the mistress of the new slayer village. They have 3 children, but I have no idea where they are."</p><p>She concluded with a sigh, sagging slightly with the exhale. Now that the introductions were done she had to get through the inevitable tsunami of questions that we're sure to happen. Of course, there were some questions she would have to evade (like anything concerning Ichiro) but she would answer them as best as she could without outright lying.</p><p>The sound of Shippo clearing his throat caught her attention. Slightly he inclined his head in Inuyasha's direction. She forgot someone.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not introducing you, but I'm afraid we haven't met."</p><p>"Of course, I'm Princess Fuiji Kaori. I am one of the seven daughters of the human minor lord, Lord Daichi in the town north of Edo and a Miko. Also I'm Inuyasha's intended and mother of his child" The girl said in a soft and breathy voice as she placed a hand on her stomach.</p><p>"His intended?" Sango said shocked.</p><p>Kagome quickly cut her eyes across from the Miko to the hanyou who wisely kept his eyes trained on the food, "How far along are you? About 3-4 weeks, right?"</p><p>"Good guess. I'm a month although I look closer to two. It's amazing how after 7 years of courtship I've only now become pregnant, especially with his insatiable appetite," she said with a gleeful tone, clearly missing the tension in the room.</p><p>He has been with her for seven years. It was a sharp blow to Kagome's heart and she struggled to not display it on her face. What kept her grounded was Sesshomaru's  hand that imperceptibly reached across to hers and held it. His icy-warmth reminded her to emulate his calm (it's her birthday after all and she was going to enjoy it).</p><p>Kaori was proof that Kagome never had a chance.</p><p>She was taller than Kagome was, with snow like pale skin and a willow graceful frame. Her brown hair was as straight as a pin and flowed to the back of her knees and a single path in the middle of her hair. Her brown eyes twinkled with a coolness Kagome attributed to summer nights</p><p>All in all- where Kikyo was a winter beauty and Kagome was akin to a mid-spring, Kaori was the etheral beauty of a midsummer night (also, Inuyasha had a thing with K's).</p><p>"Delighted to meet you. I am Higurashi Kagome. Shikon Miko.-" Ichika was the one to cut her off this time.</p><p>"That's not all your titles. Love, what was it?" Ichika said with a mischievous lilt.</p><p>"Oh yes, ' The Midnight Bloom of the West.' Very apt," Kenta supplied in an overly serious voice.</p><p>She blushed to her roots. That title was an unofficial one that the people in the West gave her. It first started here in the castle and then trickled throughout the West and other territories along with what she did. Unlike the title, the story simplified drastically the further it went out and it became that she, a deadly Miko, assisted in the complicated birth of the heir (just like the mythical flower of the West that was both poisonous to all yet a powerful herb used for healing, especially pregnancy). She made a point of reminding them of the former.</p><p>"But you both have forgotten her other title that is official. She is the current Inukimi- Lady Mother to the heir of the West." Why's corrected before taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>Sesshomaru's hand reflexively tightened on hers, displaying his apprehension he would never broadcast. Kagome, however, had no problem voicing it for the both of them.</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapter!<br/>And some of the secrets are out. How many of you guessed that Kagome was Ichiro's mother from early? Details will be given but not anytime soon. See y'all.</p><p>I hope my American readers are fine and aren't too shaken up by recent events.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all Kagome's plotting, she never thought it would come out like this. First thing this morning, the secret she had been hiding for 7 years just came out (from the slip of the tongue from Ahmya, no less). Kagome was not foolish, she fully anticipated the secret coming out sometime during their stay (however long that was going to be). The gang would see their interactions, and hear the comments and derive a conclusion...eventually.</p><p>She had even considered it coming out today. With all the people who knew the circumstances of the heir's birth in the Palace at this moment, somebody would have said something to Sango, Inuyasha or even Kaori. Hell, she was sure Miroku figured it out the moment he saw Ichiro last night. Kagome envisioned it happening during the public sparring that was to take place after breakfast or during her musical performance in the evening or when they did the formal ceremony where she would be indoctrinated into the Western pack as her primary one.</p><p>The maturity celebrations varied from person to person but had a rudimentary layout: a show of strength, a show of skill and the choosing of pack. The stronger and more skilled a person was, the longer it would take. It was rumoured that Sesshomaru's went almost into the night (she had an inkling hers would be similar) although she doubted the accounts. Sesshomaru's skills fell into visual art and story creation, and hardly anyone knew about the former.</p><p>Tangent aside, expectations did not meet reality and now she had an issue to deal with.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK, KAGOME!" Inuyasha began but was quickly silenced by a quick and powerful 'sit' that pulled him down from his slightly raised position, startling Kaori and the rest of the room.</p><p>"'What the fuck' is right. Are you serious -?"</p><p>"Sango, please," Miroku interrupted his wife who ploughed on heedless</p><p>"How could you-"</p><p>"Sango."</p><p>"You were furious over what Inuyasha did and you were over here playing house as <em>his mate</em>, like some type of -"</p><p>An oppressive cold dropped on the group. It was like being dropped in a river during winter (but to her, it was<em> refreshing</em>). Whatever derogatory word that was leaving Sango's mouth died before passing her teeth. The entire room froze under the subjugation that Sesshomaru was levelling on the hall.</p><p>Kagome would have tried to soothe Sesshomaru as she normally would but two things preoccupied Kagome's mind. Mate? They, or Sango at least, thought she was mated to Sesshomaru. Only in her wildest dreams, (especially as his heart belonged to someone else). The second thing she noted was that his aura was frayed around the edges. That wasn't right. A glance at Yasuhiro confirmed that she wasn't feeling things that weren't there. It was in the quick flicker of his eyes and his refusal to meet hers.</p><p>"Breakfast is over," the finality in Sesshomaru's tone was palpable and carried out to the rest of the guest who immediately began filing out. "Mother, Ichika" was all he said before looking at certain people</p><p>"Come Ichiro"</p><p>"Princess Kaori, walk with me. I need to know exactly how you met Inuyasha"</p><p>"Shall we accompany you, Lady Ichika?" Yasuhiro's wolf father, Naoko asked, while already doing just that. The inu, Osamu, after sending a death glare at Inuyasha and patting his son on the head saddled up next to Amaya and Kaori.</p><p>"Do you need me to stay, my Lord?"</p><p>Sesshomaru made a noise of dissent and Kenta got up and followed his mate out of the hall.</p><p>He then got up, motioning to a nearby servant to take Kagome's half-eaten plate. Once he was at an upright position he held out a hand that Kagome took on reflex to haul herself up.</p><p>Sesshomaru swept his eyes across the remaining inhabitants of the table. Some were confused by the look he sent them but Kagome only sighed.</p><p>"Do we have to do this now? Tonight can work just as well," Kagome pleaded.</p><p>Sesshomaru simply turned and began making his way to the exit. This also meant that he subtly dragged Kagome with him by their joint hands.</p><p>"Fine. But this will be happening in your study," Kagome agreed. "Can the rest of you follow of us so that certain facts can be cleared up?"</p><p>With some muttering and tense silence, they made their way to Sesshomaru's study. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat on cushions in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Kagome took her usual seat next to Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro and his mother, Mai sat to her left but not behind the table.</p><p>"Is Ichiro yours? Is he your child? Did you give birth to him?" Inuyasha spat.</p><p>"That," Kagome sighed, "is a complicated question. Hear me out: the answer is technically...yes"</p><p>"I can't believe you," Sango muttered in disbelief.</p><p>"You fucking whore! I always knew you were a whore who was fucking my brother!" Inuyasha exclaimed, ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growl.</p><p>"You have no right to say that Inuyasha. You and I both know why," Yasuhiro defended in a savage tone (what exactly was playing out, she didn't know)</p><p>The hanyou's face paled at the accusation and he stuttered out a response, "She fucked my brother behind my back! That's why I went to-" He stopped himself but everyone knew what he wanted to say. That's why he went to Kaori. It still stung hearing that she was still the second choice.</p><p>"Idiot, use your nose. Kagome is still a virgin," Shippo spoke exasperatedly, with a deep roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Shippo is right. I can see it in her aura. What I want to know is why and how," Miroku spoke. He made a gesture for her to continue, or rather begin.</p><p>She began her story from the beginning, the month she returned to the feudal era. It was the middle of August and though she had just returned to be with Inuyasha, their honeymoon phase was over. The village had a good harvest year, but they only kept enough for them and sold the surplus to neighbouring villages. They also had used resources to fix the huts that were already there and hadn't built any extra huts. Suffice to say, they weren't prepared for Kagome in any way. So Kagome spent most nights either under the stars with Shippo or stuffed in Kaede's hut with Rin. Inuyasha had stormed off after some argument about her travelling with him to escape the winter, leaving her there all alone to figure out what to do. Kagome at the time was deciding whether or not if she should try to travel to Koga's den to stay for the winter so she wouldn't be alone when Shippo returned to school.</p><p>"Then Sesshomaru showed up to collect Rin and offered me a place to stay" she sent a small smile in his direction.</p><p>That's when she met her soon to be pack. At the time, Sesshomaru and Ichika were arranged to mate to produce an heir. The yokai elders were breathing down their back to move on with the ceremony because they kept stalling. They were buying time to find a way to dissolve the arrangement so that Ichika could be with her love Kenta. The only way they had found was by an heir being produced. Ichika was too weak to conceive and carry a child with Sesshomaru without the mating (the mating gave extra strength to the females so they could have an easier pregnancy). </p><p>"Why not find a female Sesshomaru could fuck and have his spawn?"</p><p>"We tried that. The woman would have to relinquish the child fully to Sesshomaru after it's born, and no demoness would miss an opportunity to get a foothold in the West." Yasuhiro explained. He had been one of the main researchers in looking for a loophole.</p><p>"But there was a problem," Kagome continued</p><p>The elders found out and put a stop to it. The agreement that had been drawn up centuries ago stipulated for a child to be born from the West and South. That's when Yasuhiro got an idea and turned to his mother.</p><p>"He wanted to know the spell and ritual I used that made him possible. I told him that since we were all mates, the ritual was done with sex. But I understood that was not an option so I gave him an altered procedure where sex would not be necessary. However, the person who carried the child would not be able to relinquish the child and had to be around regularly to bond with them. The child would be as much as the carrier's child as it would be Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ichika's child," Mai spoke.</p><p>"So they turned to me and I accepted"</p><p>How could she not? Sesshomaru was already a dear friend from her shard hunting days and had offered her a place to stay for an extended period of time. Also, her actions would allow two people in love to be with each other (she had only known them for a month at the time but she knew that they ardently loved one another). The elders could not object and saw the outcome to beneficial (the heir would most likely be immune to spiritual powers at the least). So they did the spell and ritual, then 5 gruelling months later, Ichiro was born.</p><p>"So yes. He's mine in a technical sense," Kagome ended.</p><p>"What about that Inukimi title. Are you really trying to say that you aren't mated to him when you are the Lady of the West?"</p><p>Lady of the West? Either Sango must be confused or Kagome had been unclear earlier.</p><p>"Sango, it just means that I gave birth to the heir. Nothing else. " Kagome explained.</p><p>She studied the faces before her to get a glimpse of how her friends were thinking. Sango's face was bright red with embarrassment. She was always quick to form and voice her opinions with little thought. Sometimes she was right, but more often than not when it came to non-battle she ended up with egg on her face.</p><p>Miroku looked contemplative yet satisfied. It was as if all the missing pieces of the puzzle he had were finally being filled in. Now he had to ponder over the bigger picture.</p><p>Shippo looked hurt, "Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p>"This Sesshomaru thought it was best if the halfbreed didn't know as yet. This Sesshomaru has been proven to be right" Sesshomaru said with a harsh glare at Inuyasha.</p><p>Translation: he didn't trust the usually jealous and volatile Inuyasha to not react rashly and hurt Kagome in any way or abandon her. Which he did, by having an affair with and subsequently choosing Kaori, over a perceived wrongdoing.</p><p>"But you were 18. He took advantage of you. Why did the elders allow it?" Inuyasha inquired, his eyes took on this wild look as he was grasping at straws to find a way to vilify Kagome or Sesshomaru.</p><p>For a moment, Kagome wondered how they got it done with her being underage, but then she remembered. She hadn't understood it at the time and wrote it off as something diplomatic and a way for her to have some support that wouldn't slip information to Sesshomaru, but now...</p><p>"He asked my alpha at the time and got permission. Because I was adopted into the eastern wolf pack, Koga was my alpha, and he saw no problem. It's not like Sesshomaru tried to mate me or proposed a mating before I turned 25." Kagome said pointedly, throwing the last part at Inuyasha.</p><p>If Inuyasha could pale further he would have. She had never seen him look so unsettled, so, so <em>guilty. </em>Like something he had hidden had just been uncovered.</p><p>And whatever was left behind of her affection and romantic love of the white-haired, puppy eared hanyou splintered into oblivion and she fought back a sob behind clenched teeth.</p><p>"That reminds me, Kagome, what's so important about a 25th birthday?" Miroku asked. She noted that he said "a", as though he was speaking in the most general sense.</p><p>"I'll tell you all by the end of the day. It's kind of important. Now why don't you all make your way down to the arena with Yasuhiro and Mai," Kagome prompted with the sweetest smile she could muster. She hoped no one noted the stilted, formal tone she took (there was no way she could emulate her regular way of speaking at that moment).</p><p>She had to stay strong. She couldn't let Inuyasha see how much he affected her, how much he hurt her. And although she was hurt, she didn't want to sick her friends on her other friend (even though when they figure out what today signifies, at least Miroku might become enraged).</p><p>Already, at the reminder of the day, a dawning rage began to slowly overtake Shippo's young countenance. He was putting together the picture that Miroku didn't have. One that was a terrible faith to any woman who didn't know. But the question in his eyes as he got up with the others and looked at her was one that begged the question.</p><p>
  <em>Did she know what her 25th birthday meant when Inuyasha proposed a mating?</em>
</p><p>She refused to hold his stare. "Why don't you spend some time with Ayame today, Shippo. She has been asking after your studies"</p><p>"I think I should," he said before storming off.</p><p>It took a few minutes for Yasuhiro to herd the group away (on account of Inuyasha trying to talk to her), but the moment the door closed, she slumped and stared blankly ahead.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Sesshomaru scooped kagome into his arms, rose from the cushioned floor and made his way out of the room. He did not look down at her as he held her bridal style (if he had, he might have seen the pretty blush colour her cheeks) and spoke, "Miko, you have already shed enough tears over my brother to quench the thirst of a hundred weary soldiers. He deserves not a tear more."</p><p>A giggle escaped her lips and she attempted to blink away the tears that gathered on the rim of her eyes, "Maybe you're right. But I loved him for so long, ya know. It's hard not to shed a tear." She closed bend sighed and felt his arms instinctual tighten around her. "But, you're right. Although that's an awfully poetic way of saying it."</p><p>He hummed at her.</p><p>"Shouldn't I walk there myself; I don't want them to think the Lord of the West has gotten all soft because of the whims of a woman," she joked as she pulled a faux-aghast face.</p><p>"Miko you are too slow. The sooner this celebration is over with the sooner this one can take you to your gift."</p><p>She considered saying that he didn't need to. That the music room was enough. That him accepting Shippo in the pack until he eventually comes of age and chooses for himself, was enough. That him just spending time with her was enough. That him thinking of her feelings even though he had bigger things to worry about (like the sickness he had that he refused to acknowledge) was more than enough.She choose not to say anything on it and directed him to her room so she could get her bow an dagger.</p><p>Sesshomaru's love language was probably giving gifts or acts of service anyway.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys. I hope I cleared everything up on Kagome's end. I had this chapter written out but then I got a comment from TheVoidLooksBack that talked about Kagome's cruelty leading to Sesshomaru dying. They had left a comment before about Kagome and Sesshomaru being mates because she saw a pattern that all the dynamics that were similar to Kagome and Sesshomaru were all mated. I didn't realize I did that. So I had my friend read over this chapter and the previous ones that it could seem cruel and that this chapter hadn't explained it. So I fixed it and here we are. I hope you enjoyed it and everyone is on the same page.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sango's shouting was the first thing she heard as they neared the arena. The words came to her in broken parts, like a ripped up parchment holding a love confession that hasn't found all the pieces to. She had enough to get the gist of the message. Sango was doubting her strength.</p><p>In Sango's mind, ever since Kagome took the "healer" role primarily over demon-fighting, her battle skills were exactly as it was when she first appeared. Slow, weak; Kagome needed protection.</p><p>Forget the fact that she had basically been travelling to different villages in the East and West to do healing by herself for weeks at a time. Sango thought that she was escorted safely to wherever she needed to go within those lands. While it was true to some extent, it was a gross misrepresentation of what was actually happening.</p><p>In the East (which is where Edo is), she travelled with little to no interference from the wolf pack. Even though she was a part of the pack, they never spoiled her with protection; she earned her place in the pack because of her power in battle. They might only step in if they are around her at the time or she was overwhelmed by her opponent.</p><p>In the West, although Sesshomaru escorted her almost everywhere she had to go, he never stepped in. Not once. <em>"You are not a damsel in distress; why must this Sesshomaru treat you like one?"  </em>She tried to explain this to Sango in the early years but she never took it seriously (delicate flower kagome was firmly in her mind) and Kagome gave up.</p><p>"Kagome is more than capable of taking care of herself. Thus, she has to fight as part of our traditions" The tired voice of Yasuhiro easily came to her ears the closer she came.</p><p>"Fuck your traditions! She should not be fighting you wickedly strong demons in close combat with a bow. Kagome is only a healer. Don't you call her 'The Midnight Bloom'? A flower?" Sango railed.</p><p>Kagome and Sesshomaru had just rounded the corner and witnessed the slayers rant. It was just her and Yasuhiro in the doorway leading to the arena arguing. Yasuhiro acknowledged their presence, but Sango seemed not to notice.</p><p>"Sango, please. You are worrying over nothing-"</p><p>"Nothing? You only know how to use a bow and they want you in close combat with these demons. Honey, let me do it for you. Don't let these demons take advantage of you."</p><p>The patronising tone Sango used had Kagome sputtering. She felt as though she was some stupid teenager who could not even begin to fathom the dangers of the world and Sango was the benevolent older sister who is tirelessly trying to realign her misguided heart. And Kagome hated it (nor did she miss her double meaning). Where was Miroku?</p><p>"Do you have so little faith in your <em>friend, </em>slayer, that you believe that you must trample over her honour?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved past the woman who now could not speak.</p><p>"Go back to your group and observe why she is known as "The Midnight Bloom of the West"," he ended and continued to the arena, Sango following behind sheepishly.</p><p>Yasuhiro only sighed at their retreating figures before turning to Kagome. He looked her over for a moment, finding little flaw in what she had on her person. he pointedly ignored the moment that just happened with the slayer and Kagome knew it was a bad sign (Yasuhiro can be quite petty and there was little Kagome could do about it).</p><p>"What's your weapon for  the sparring matches?" Yasuhiro asked </p><p>"Who am I going up against?" Kagome asked instead.</p><p>"Kenta, two soldiers from the wolf pack, the personal guard of the Lady of the North and Takashi. First blood; one at a time; at least 4 out of the 5 should go down," he answered. "What is your weapon?"</p><p>"Hmmm. I was only planning on using my tanto dagger but I might have to change tactics... did you say Takashi?" she finally caught on that Takashi volunteered himself (most likely for sexual reasons). For that reason alone, she had to change her weapon. Something that makes him hurt. "I need my tessen and my tekkō."</p><p>"Aren't you being brutal? I love it." He snapped his fingers and the fan and brass knuckles dropped on the ground next to her and she bent and attached them to her waist. "Let's get this over with. I want to get this day over with so I won't have to be in Inuyasha's presence." </p><p>"I do have to ask you about that at some point"</p><p>"Let's just say that he's an unmitigated arsehole," he said as he ushered her off to the arena.</p><p>Three hours or so later found her with her chest heaving after finally drawing first blood on the cat. The first two hours had bent spent showing off her skill with a bow without moving from her spot. Targets were placed far and high. Some were in hard to reach places where she had to resort to acrobatics. A good bit of the targets were moving. Whatever they could make her do with archery, they made her do.</p><p>The two wolves had gone first. The first with a dagger and the second with an axe. The first she drew blood as she disarmed him and the second thought the knives on her fan had missed him but a slice on his upper bicep proved otherwise.</p><p>Her previous opponent was a quick-on-his feet spear user. He was just as flexible as her and kept her relatively at a distance with his double-ended spear. To deal with that she broke his spear in half with a well-placed brass-knuckled punch to its centre. He changed tactics and easily began dual-wielding the broken halves. He came close to drawing blood on several occasions until Kagome finally tripped him and pressed the blade to his throat and a single drop of blood fell.</p><p>"Let's get this over with Kenta," Kagome said as she stretched her muscles to limber up.</p><p>The guard sighed, asking her not to go for his face and to stop playing.</p><p>She responded that she would try on both accounts.</p><p>In the back of her mind, she found it was slightly unreasonable to put Kenta in the ring and not someone else from the garrison to spar with her. She knew all his weak spots. She knew exactly where all his pressure points were on his unique body. She knew exactly the right amount of pressure to put on each spot. Yasuhiro taught her how to do this on her bigger opponents and used a graph of Kenta's body (not that Kenta knew that fact). He was almost exclusively her sparring partner so she had a lot of practice.</p><p>Roughly fifteen minutes and several bruises to each of them the fight was over with a slash to his thigh. Kenta always proved prey under close contact. A broadsword was a great weapon but fell short on precision against her fan.</p><p>The fight gave her some time to think. On Sesshomaru. On Inuyasha. On her life. And in those 15 minutes a resolution weighed heavily on her mind.</p><p>The crowd roared at her victory.</p><p>"Higurashi Kagome has proven her strength to the court," an elder began,   "She must now prove her skill."</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>"Hold on. Let me just heal everyone," she said while her powers seeked out her opponents and healed their cuts and bruises. It didn't escape her notice that some of the audience marvelled at the act (it's not every day they encounter a Miko who is willing to heal demons with her powers).</p><p>Kagome couldn't help but pout. She wouldn't get to fight the hedon. Yasuhiro did tell her she only needed to win 4 out of 5. She should have let Kenta win just now. Now she was missing the once of a lifetime opportunity to break Takashi's nose (it was her sole reason for having the brass knuckles.</p><p>The approach of her group of friends brought her out of her thoughts. Inuyasha and her friends clearly wore looks of abject shock on their faces, except Miroku and Shippo. Ichiro was fighting in Ichika's arms to run to her.</p><p>"Inuyasha, you told me she couldn't fight well. Were you just pulling my leg?" Kaori asked with a little laugh. "She's a great warrior miko," She added sincerely.</p><p>"Thank you. Its part of the reason why they call me "The Midnight Bloom of the West." Its their rarest and most deadly plant but it does have healing properties." 'Kagome said through a farce of a smile.</p><p>After a few compliments from her group, Kagome excused herself to prepare for the second half of the day. Not before a long bath and a power nap, of course. Upon awakening Kagome dressed in the ceremonial kimono for the evening. It was several layers and was the exact replica of Sesshomaru's own kimono with his crescent on her back and a yellow and blue obi. The collar of her kimono dipped slightly to show off the back of her neck for sex appeal. Her hair she decided to tie in a simple ponytail with a red ribbon, leaving some tendrils to frame her face.</p><p>Finding no fault with what she wore she turned to leave the room only to find a poem waiting for her. This one spoke of courage, and finding enough courage to admit the feelings of the heart. And in that moment, Kagome's heart knew what had to be done soon and made her way to the throne room where she would perform.</p><p>The last person she expected to see outside the throne room waiting for her was Inuyasha. She happened upon him pacing the width of the corridor in anxious fashion. He stopped dead in his tracks once he noticed her.</p><p>"You look beautiful."</p><p>"I don't want to listen to you, Inuyasha. You betrayed my heart and my trust."</p><p>"Please Kagome, listen. You're misunderstanding everything"</p><p>"What is there to misunderstand? You have been unfaithful to me for years and the proof is in that room carrying your seed."</p><p>"I thought you were infertile so I thought that it would be best to get someone else to do it."</p><p>"That makes no sense. Don't try to bullshit me. Tell me the truth-"</p><p>"You weren't having sex with me alright. It started up as a way for me to relieve all that pent up stress. I didn't mean to fall in love with her all those years ago."</p><p>"All those years... And you kept me thinking that I had a chance when you loved someone else? So what was that talk about mating me huh? Why say it? Why couldn't you just say that we were over? Why promise a mating before I was 25 and ignorant of the tradition? An ignorance you facilitated. Why? We're you really planning on making me your concubine and hoping I couldn't tell the difference?"</p><p>"What? No! I would never make you a concubine, Kagome. It's just that you're Kikyo and I can't just let you go."</p><p>"Kikyo?! Ten years to the day you met me and you cant  get it into your head that we aren't the same person? Really Inuyasha?</p><p>"I LOVE...d you," the "d" sound came out softly and was barely heard by the other occupant in the room, far less any passing ears. With those 3 words she felt the atmosphere shift in an indescribable way.</p><p>"You can't have us both Inuyasha. Now i suggest you head in and sit with the mother of your unborn child. I need to perform."</p><p>And perform she did. Every ounce of feeling flowed through her fingers into her koto. This was how she drained herself of it. 6 years ago when the fires of her romance had begun to show the warning signs of sizzling out, Sesshomaru found a way in her heart. It was a quiet moment of stories that made her realize that she began to love. She choose to ignore it. She knew  that their paths could never converge romantically, he would never see her in that way. And besides, Kagome was in love with Inuyasha and they would eventually get through this rough patch. A friendship with the Demon Lord was enough.</p><p>She wondered idly, if Sesshomaru would have not Hanahaki Disease if she had not been so adamant about Inuyasha. If her interest could have prevented his bout of deadly unreturned love.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She noticed it as she was playing. When the tide of her emotions ebbed and the band of Western musicians accompanied her in her performance flowed around her.</p><p>The atmosphere was fluctuating wildly.</p><p>It was something so subtle like the slightly too high placement on a violin string, turning it sharp in a way that only the trained ear could hear. That was the fluctuating. But she couldn't pick out exactly who was off-key in the symphony.</p><p>Then she stopped playing, and the atmosphere stilled. It was eerie, yet recent in its familiarity. It was exactly what she felt when she had spoken to Inuyasha in the hall long not too long ago. Was it Inuyasha that was causing this feeling?</p><p>She would not get the answer at that moment as an elder walked towards her.</p><p>"Higurashi Kagome has proven herself before us. We find her strong, powerful and skilled. She is now open to receive mating proposals into consideration as per demon laws and traditions." A gasp rang out at that, someone else choked. "Now, Higurashi Kagome, you have two packs that claim you: the Lord Kouga's wolf pack and Lord Sesshomaru's pack. Neither chooses to relinquish you. Which do you choose as your primary pack- or would you rather form your own?"</p><p>Without missing a beat she answered.</p><p>"Then let it be known throughout the Demon court that Lady Kagome's primary pack is Lord Sesshomaru's."</p><p>The crowd cheered in the polite way that royalty did. But Kagome paid them no mind. She instead focused on the returned fluctuating atmosphere. It wasn't as wild as before, but it trembled with anticipation. Like it was counting down to something that was to happen soon. The errant string on a movie scene before something scary, <em>dire </em>happened in the movie. It made her involuntarily tense around her neck and shoulders and she shifted off her heels.</p><p>Still, no one noticed the charged atmosphere.</p><p>Was she going mad? Was it just some of her own nerves manifesting and she was simply confusing it with the atmosphere around her? As fast as the idea came up she dismissed it.</p><p>She might have been able to dismiss it as a manifestation when she was in the hall finally expressing her utmost hurt and disappointment at Inuyasha. But this feeling was external and distinct. The note played in the string section slightly too sharp and can't be heard by untrained ears. She couldn't pick out exactly who was off-key in the symphony.</p><p>Kagome raked her eyes across the people she could see and there was nothing in the faces before her that gave it away. The guests in no way seemed agitated.</p><p>The elder turned away from her towards Jaken (at some point he waddled on stage with an ornate lacquered box and a scroll on a red and white cushion) who had been grumbling about serving someone other than Sesshomaru. With a lot of pomp and circumstance the elder picked up the box and placed it in her hands. With a strange reverence, she slowly raised the lid to peer inside. Idly she noted how her hands shook, probably an after-effect from playing several pieces (that she had been composing over her time at the Palace) with several different instruments.</p><p>Inside lay an ornate ogi bira kanzashi in silver. The crest on the fan was the West's, however, instead of red it was lacquered in black and had these blue leaves dangling from it. It was beautiful and made Kagome lament two things: that her hair was not in a style that she could wear it and that it did not match. But it was beautiful.</p><p>Her eyes flitted to Sesshomaru's as a silent "thank you" as she closed the lid before turning back to the elder.</p><p>"Lord Sesshomaru has written here how she must be addressed in informal settings." The elder reached for the scroll.</p><p>The atmosphere began to build as the elder began to unroll the scroll. As it built, Kagome began to pick out exactly who was off-key in the symphony.</p><p>Sesshomaru.</p><p>His face was impassive and gave no hint of the wild fluctuations of his aura. His own body was tensed. He leaned forward on his seat as he prepared to leave at a moment's notice.</p><p>"Lady Higurashi Kagome of the Western pack."</p><p>He was staring intently at the elder. His aura builds more.</p><p>"Shikon Miko."</p><p>It wasn't the elder, it was the scroll he was fixated on. He was waiting for something. But what was there to anticipate? There shouldn't be anything new. Unless he was waiting for the elder to finish so he could slip away.</p><p>Her eyes returned to the elder.</p><p>"Inukimi. And..." The elder's face fell and they faltered.</p><p>And? There shouldn't be any 'and' there. What was going on here? She dragged her eyes back to Sesshomaru and she had to stifle a gasp. His golden eyes were now fixed on her face intensely. Even from this distance, it made her nervous. It was the perfectly blank face he put on when he was going to do something he knew she wouldn't like.</p><p>"And regent and the heir's primary caretaker upon his death..."</p><p>He simply nodded his head at her and got up, making his way out the hall. She could see some of her pack following him and trying to speak to him but he ignored all but his son who he whispered something to. She tried to follow him as well but she was crowded by nobles who were already trying to foist their sons and nephews on her. They appeared to not notice the morbid declaration either because of the libations or acts like that was commonplace (which she seriously doubted).</p><p>It took 3 minutes for her to break away from the crowd and out of the hall. Like a stray arrow ricocheting off a surface, a memory returned unbiddenly.</p><p>
  <em>"Think of this as a gift in advance for something you will do for me in the near future and onwards."</em>
</p><p>Regent, this is the favour he wants her to do. It meant he knew of his probable, imminent death. Maybe not the reason why it was happening, but that it was happening.</p><p>"Don't!" she heard Yasuhiro yell from the garden with her gazebo and she raced for it.</p><p>But she was too late. All she saw was Sesshomaru's hind legs of his transformed state leap into the sky away from the Palace.</p><p>"Kenta we have to follow him. Now," Yasuhiro said at once. His eyes were wild and he refused to look at either Kagome or Ahmya,</p><p>"Why? What's going on, Yasuhiro? " Kenta asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yes," Ahmya interjected, "Tell us what's happening and don't you dare lie. Why does my son think he's going to die?"</p><p>"Because he is dying. Its a long story that I can't tell you everything because he doesn't want me to but he's dying. And the longer he stays in that state the more it worsens. It's going to more than just me to get him"</p><p>"Then I'm coming. I can help him," Kagome insisted</p><p>Then with the worse timing in the universe, Ichika gasped. She held her stomach in one hand, her eyebrows were knitted together and the front of her kimono began to dampen. She was beginning the long process of youkai labour, which took at least 48 hours where she must be cared for by healers.</p><p>"Mother?" Ichiro asked concerned</p><p>"Shit." Kagome wasn't too sure which of them said it.</p><p>She couldn't leave. Ichika needed her, but so did Sesshomaru. But if she left, Ichika would have no one to care of her in a personal sense since Yasuhiro and Kenta had to leave. She promised Ichika to be there for the entire birth the way she was there for Kagome's. And her state was already precarious (she could die).</p><p>"Go. I'll take care of this, please take care of him" Kagome pleaded as she rushed to the princess and Ichiro.</p><p>Kenta hesitated for a moment, warring if he should stay with his mate and witness the birth of his first child or go after his dying cousin and ultimately choosing Sesshomaru. Most likely if Kagome wasn't here, he wouldn't have even considered leaving. He transformed into his true form and Yasuhiro jumped on his back and they jumped into the night. Following in the direction that Sesshomaru went.</p><p>Ahmya had already gotten a guard to get the healers and they were lifting her into the gurney to take her to her room.</p><p>"'Gome, what's wrong with mother? "</p><p>"Moonbeam, she's about to give birth to your little brother or sister."</p><p>"Really"</p><p>"Mhmm" she hummed as she brought him inside, following Ichika's gurney to her room.</p><p>A mournful howl ripped through the sky. Its low, melancholic, minor melody shattered something in her heart and soul inexplicably.</p><p>"Father?"</p><p>She could pick out who was off-key in the symphony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy early Valentine's.</p><p>A nice sad chapter. I thought about putting it on a scheduled upload or waiting until Sunday, but nah. This is way too sad for Valentine's. I'm thinking that I have 5 more chapters left in this story, according to how I pace. But be prepared for angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about 45 hours since Sesshomaru took off unexpectedly. Without a word, he confirmed his ever-approaching mortality to key members of the court when he named her regent. Recency was not something named often in the courts. It was a sign of weakness, of death, sickness. Demons age so slowly according to their pedigree that by the time they die of old age there can be as many as six generations before them (and that's in the case of several late pregnancies) so there is never a need to choose one. Seeing that there aren't any 3 million year daiyoukai walking about in Japan it points to yokai deaths coming from outside sources and sickness. In the case when they are close to death, they go about choosing one. In Inu no Taisho's case he abandoned his post before naming a regent (a fact made easier when he walked out of his family's lives) which caused Ahmya to rule in his stead unofficially and forced Sesshomaru to take the throne at 25 which is young for a demon. Takashi only became Lord of the South 11 years ago at age 109, because his father died, Ahmya at 106. Koga wasn't going to ascend the throne until he was 115 years old; Sesshomaru was only about to be 105 in October. With his youth and power, the court found his decision strange (once the morning came and the intoxication left them), unless... he was planning to die soon.</p><p>A part of Kagome thought so too. By not confessing his feelings or situation to the one he loved was equivalent to Seppuku in Kagome's eyes. Sesshomaru would probably explain it away with one of his stoic beliefs that love was not a virtue in of itself to be considered (utter bullshit to her romantic ideals). At least that's what she thought until Ahmya corrected her after hearing her mutterings as she marched Ichiro to Miroku to be taken care of.</p><p>"He won't tell them anything about the disease because it would cause doubts; it's the nature of hanahaki. There has to be no doubt in his mind that the object of his affection loves him in return. Not platonically or familial. And above all, genuinely. If the object of his affection knows he is dying because of them they may feel guilt or feel coerced and decide to confess. It will work for a short time. Eventually, the doubts would creep in and they would relapse. It is made when their actions don't reflect that love that they confessed. He needs to hear them say that they love him, their actions have to reflect that and most importantly he has to believe it. This is why the disease is for the most part slow-acting, to give the ailing a chance to win over their unrequiteds."</p><p>Kagome asked why he didn't just confess his feelings and ask for a chance in winning her over. That seemed like the most straightforward way to go about it. Why not take advantage of the given time in a productive way? Then Ahmya said that her uncle and several of her ancestors tried that and it ended in tragedy. Some were rejected outright and others couldn't get it to happen because of the pressure they had unknowingly placed on their love.</p><p>Kagome was reminded as she entered Ichika's room how heavy a true love confession weighed. She remembered how it felt coming off her chest when she told Inuyasha the first time and that evening of her birthday (admitting an old love weighed the same). She noted that she had never the weight of an earnest love confession.</p><p>It had also been 45 hours of continuous labour. Unlike human births, 45 hours of labour meant 45 hours of active labour to a demoness. Also, there was a fight not to go into one's true form: fully or any part thereof. While it may be easier to give birth in their true form (cuts the time by 75%), the logistics of after was worrisome.</p><p>Giving birth as the dog means, that the pup comes out as a puppy the size of a freakishly large grown-up Tibetan mastiff. It's tiny in the eyes of daiyoukai and oh so vulnerable for about a year. Practically blind and deaf for a month and a half and unable to change into his human form until 8 months. That meant the mother had to also stay in that form for that time. It's not very efficient (it has also lead to death for one or both parties.</p><p>That's why they went through the more dangerous option. During that approximately 48 hours, the majority of the time was spent trying not to allow the transformations of either party. There were horror stories of the mother undergoing some level of transformation before being subdued and the baby stayed transformed and accidentally tore through her.</p><p>This was the main problem with Ichika and her pregnancy. She was easily excitable and prone to easy reversions of her true form and had excitable magic. She couldn't even be allowed to transform the moment the pregnancy was known. Right now, Kagome and Mai were struggling to coax the child out. The last few hours Ichika became fully dilated however, the child refused to come out!</p><p>"This child really is my sister's. It doesn't know when to come on time to anything important and has terrible timing. Like your birth, my coronation, your mating ceremony and our lovely Miko's own labour." Takashi seemed was focusing on keeping spirits light (and to fight off an erection her aura might cause).</p><p>Kagome's addled brain slightly agreed with him. Ichika had the weirdest timing, despite being a dancer.</p><p>One might wonder why Takashi was in the room. The answer was simple: he was stepping up for his little sister. Usually, it was just the father being the only family in the room. In times when the father wasn't there, it was a family member or the core pack. The father's aura helped to ease the pregnancy and sometimes speed it along.</p><p>"I think you should feed her some of the boar heart," Kagome gently prompted.</p><p>The serious attentive expression almost took her back to her own labour. It was a mini nightmare at the start. Yasuhiro had just arrived from visiting his parents two hours after labour started, Kagome had accidentally knocked Kenta out with her Miko powers within the first half-hour, Ahmya was on the mainland, Ichika had a servant tie her to the bed for sexy times with Kenta but he was knocked out and it took her 5 hours to break the enchantment. Sesshomaru had been there from the beginning. He had to heavily saturate her with his aura so that Ichiro would not transform in her stomach as he had been trying to. It was a miracle he never ripped through her stomach.</p><p>Now that she thought of it. She went into labour on his lap in his study. She remembered that he had just called her attention to him and had opened his mouth to admit something when her first contraction hit. She never found out what he was going to confess; anytime she brought it up he redirected the conversation. She often wonders what it was.</p><p>Icy-warmth crept up her spine and disrupted her thoughts.</p><p>"They're back," she murmured.</p><p>Seconds later the three men strode into the door. Kenta raced to his mate and Yasuhiro strode purposefully towards his mother and Kagome to inquire on how the birthing was faring. Sesshomaru stood near the door in an intense argument with Inuyasha. She couldn't catch the words, but Inuyasha was heated.</p><p>To Kagome's trained eye, Sesshomaru seemed...tired. There wasn't anything specific that she could point to (he looked as refined as usual) but there was an exhaustion to him that just pervaded his being.</p><p>She wanted to go to him. Yell at him, haul him into the training room and slap him around a bit, crumple into his chest and sob, just hold him and say nothing as they drift to sleep in his bed. Above all, she just wanted to go to him.</p><p>But she can't. She had a baby (who seemed to have been waiting on his father to return) to deliver.</p><p>"You're doing well, Ichika. Just breath." They continued in this way for the next half an hour but finally, the child was born. It was a pink little humanoid thing with a white fluff of hair and tightly pinched eyes hiding its blindness.</p><p>"Congratulations. It's a girl." She heard Yasuhiro say but Kagome had already raised on shaky legs to follow Sesshomaru's retreating from.</p><p>To his room.</p><p>"'<em>Worry not, Miko</em>' you said," Kagome began once she closed the door firmly behind her. "'<em>Nothing has happened to me, Miko.</em>' '<em>I am fine.</em>' You're fine, Sesshomaru? Do you call this fine? You are <em>dying</em> and I am definitely sure you have Hanahaki Disease from everything I've researched. And you call this fine?"</p><p>"I don't know exactly what I have, Miko-"</p><p>"Don't '<em>Miko</em>' me. Why didn't you tell me, Sesshomaru? I could've been helping find a cure for all this time I've been here. I could have helped you with her-. I could have helped you."</p><p>"Miko there isn't much time for that."</p><p> "Your mother said it's slow acting. You might still have year's seeing that it recently started."</p><p>"I do not have years, Miko. Not anymore."</p><p>Whatever she had been going to say disappeared with her anger. Maybe she was going to drill into him for naming her regent without consulting her. For just taking off without an explanation 45 and a half hours ago. For not trusting her with this. But those arguments became like dream-things, just like her anger.</p><p>He didn't have years.</p><p>
  <em>He did not have years. Anymore.</em>
</p><p>Her knees started to wobble, "H-how long?"</p><p>"Roughly 9 years," he responded with a resigned air to his expressionless face.</p><p>Her knees give out at that. She would have hit the floor if Sesshomaru had not caught her and dragged her to his chest, then carried her to his bed where he sat, still holding her. She curled into his chest tightly and considered everything.</p><p>"You've been suffering all this time and I didn't notice. I could have helped you," she said, her voice small.</p><p>"You were never supposed to notice."</p><p>...</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>A small wry smile formed around his lips and his golden eyes looked hollow, "It does not matter; she loves someone else."</p><p>"She's an idiot."</p><p>He hummed in reply, neither agreeing not disagreeing.</p><p>They stayed silent for a long time. There was so much to be said but not the right time to say it. So they sat. Holding each other. The afternoon sun illuminating the room in its harsh light.</p><p>"How long do we-you have?" She fumbled.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I have this <em>Hanahaki Disease</em> that you say I have. Yasuhiro had not been able to find anything on it, but he suspects I have less than 2 months of life."</p><p>"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" She asked trying to find some way of helping.</p><p>"Stay here with me until I die and pretend that nothing is wrong with me"</p><p>"It's going to be hard to pretend nothing is wrong with the knowledge of you dying and everything," a giggle escaped her, "but I'll try."</p><p>She had about 2 months to find a cure and kami help her she will. But first...</p><p>"Bed, sleep. I've been awake for more than 45 hours and I need sleep. You'll be my pillow and stay right there until I decide I'm done sleeping. And no story today." She said as she climbed off him and tried to pull him deeper into bed.</p><p>He scoffed at her, "This Sesshomaru is not your glorified pillow, Miko." That didn't stop him from letting her manipulate his body into a reclined position and allowing her to lay on him.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Kagome resolved to talk to Ahmya in the morning. She had mentioned something about a miko being able to remove the flowers. Maybe Kagome could do that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have much to say, lots of exposition. A lot happened some questions were answered. Sesshomaru may not know a lot about what ails him but he knows what it is. And some of y'all were wondering why he wasn't getting better if he loved Kagome and Kagome loved him. She has not explicitly stated that she loves him in the romantic sense. Her actions are not enough and her declarations of love are taken as platonic love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thwack</em>
</p><p>"How are you so sure she doesn't like you?"</p><p><em>Thwac</em>k</p><p>It was a question that had eaten away at her for the hours they stayed in his room. How did he know? Ahmya said that it was too precarious for him to confess and Kagome believed that a direct rejection to his face might have if not killed him the moved up his death date. So, how did he know?</p><p>"This is not ignoring it, Miko," Sesshomaru said without looking up from his paperwork.</p><p>"I am. Ignoring it. But I'm asking about my friend's love life right now." One that she never noticed had withered before she could even properly appreciate it's bloom.</p><p><em>Thwac</em>k</p><p>"This Sesshomaru has nothing to say." <em>Thwac</em>k "And stop attacking that tree. Go to the fields and use a target there."</p><p>She huffed through her nose. "You fell in love, Sesshomaru. It's something you said might never happen," Kagome said after shutting the window with a bit too much force.</p><p>He told her that early on in their friendship (at that time he was loathed to call it that). It was a month into their alliance and he allowed her to speak to him because he found her to be the most tolerable of her group. Yet they only spoke about how to care for the children in their care.</p><p>The group had been asleep after fighting a shard powered youkai earlier that day. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen but the two that had not been dragged into the welcoming arms of sleep knew where he went to. And warm tears dripped down her face with that knowledge. She remembered feeling insufficient; that her love was a pittance to the love of his nostalgia.</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you cry, Miko? It seems to be a fruitless endeavour to shed tears over someone as unworthy as the half breed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yet, it does not seem to move him."</em>
</p><p>It stabbed at her like no other.</p><p>Her friends (chiefly Sango) would champion that she needed to have patience. That Inuyasha would finally see her efforts and love and return it the way he is supposed to. The way she deserves. (Later, a year after her return, Miroku told her that he believed it was in her best interest to walk away from Inuyasha romantically).</p><p>Naraku and Kikyo always threw Inuyasha's indecisiveness at her. That she was unlovable. She only received attention from Inuyasha because he thought she was the reincarnation of Kikyo (she wasn't). She always ignored it.</p><p>But Sesshomaru's words had affected her</p><p>
  <em>"Not yet. But it will. I know it will. Love takes time, Lord Sesshomaru."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You believe that this is love, Miko?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why wouldn't it be? How else can I explain this feeling in my chest? This ache I feel whenever he leaves can only be the result of love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This Sesshomaru may never know love in this sense, both receiving and giving it, or want to know this love that you hold up as the ideal goal; but this pining is for nought. The halfbreed may always see the dead one in you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, he won't always. He may struggle with seeing me now, but he will eventually see </em>
  <em>me</em>
  <em>. Love takes time, you know. Or maybe you don't. It will be unfair to him to not wait for that moment. I just have to continue loving all of him during that time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miko you plan to make yourself a martyr while he decides."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't make him choose; he'll resent me if he thinks I'm forcing his hand. The last thing I want is that. All I can do is love him and wait. This is the path I have to take to earn his love and eventually have a family together. It's all I want."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you continue on this path, the logical conclusion seems to lead to unnecessary pain. There must be more worthwhile paths to reach your goal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who says this path isn't worthwhile?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time will reveal all in the end, although, this Sesshomaru hopes that for your sake you are vindicated."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you being overly cautious with my heart.</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It appears someone has to do so."</em>
</p><p>Now that she thought about it, that moment was the catalyst that brought them to this point. If it wasn't for that conversation at that time, it's hard to believe that their relationship would have progressed past acquaintances. It was the longest he had ever spoken to her at that time. This was also the conversation that helped to convince her to bury that beginning of an A minor song deep in her heart 6 years ago.</p><p>Sesshomaru did not want love and 6 years ago she knew enough about him and his family life (he indirectly spoke of his life through some of his stories he told her at night and confirmed the tidbits when she asked) to understand why he did not cherish romantic love as she did and would be happy without it.</p><p>Yet, he had been in love with someone all that time.</p><p>"So, how do you know your case is utterly hopeless?" Kagome asked instead of 'Who is she?'</p><p>With only the slightest tick of his facial muscles around his mouth, a rueful look peeked through his face. "When I met her, she was in love with someone else. When I first showed symptoms it was the day after her love choose her. They have been together until recently due to her love's faults."</p><p>"So? She's unattached as far as I see it. There's still enough time to woo her"</p><p>"Perhaps, yet she stills loves him."</p><p>"How can you be sure?"</p><p>"There is nothing more sure in my mind than the vivid remembrance of the sound of her soul cracking in her voice as she reaffirmed her feelings for him 3 days ago."</p><p>"Is that why you..." <em>Disappeared. Ran away.</em></p><p>There was so much she wanted to say, so much to ask. And there was no way to indirectly ask them. So Kagome was left standing there, grasping at straws. Unable to think of a way to help him.</p><p>"I want her happiness above all." Sesshomaru said it with a casual yet reverent air as though he was speaking of the way light would play on the surfaces he chose to study for his art.</p><p>Right at that moment both Yasuhiro and Ahmya entered the study; leaving no time for Kagome to properly register his words.</p><p>"You! " Kagome rudely pointed at his face and he snapped at attention. Her eyes tracked the movement of Adam's apple. "Walk with me."</p><p>Kagome didn't need to stay in the study with Ahmya. She had sought out the regal lady to ask about what the miko who was supposed to cure her had planned to do. Ahmya didn't know for she had killed her almost immediately after meeting her and feeling the murderous intent. So that avenue to save Sesshomaru was a bust.</p><p>She didn't wait for Yasuhiro, nor did she look back to see if he followed her. She just marched off to the most secure room to have this conversation. His bedroom.</p><p>"Kagome-" he began once he caught up with her and shut the door.</p><p>"Tell me everything you can, and don't skimp on any details."</p><p>"Calm down."</p><p>"No. Tell me why one of the most important person in my life has been dying for the past 9 years from flowers growing in his lungs and the pack had no idea?" She questioned him; throwing her hands in the air in her palpable frustration.</p><p>"He didn't want me to say something was wrong without being sure. He only recently started coughing up flowers as of last year but I hadn't seen them myself before I found him yesterday. I didn't even know Hanahaki Disease was real with their being little to no recorded evidence of such a thing."</p><p>That... made sense. Yasuhiro was a good researcher and would have spent a lot of time researching random symptoms with no results. It was made even more difficult by not being able to speak of it to anyone without drawing concern by people like Sesshomaru's mother or herself. Hell, Kagome knew she was only able to figure out what was happening was by a recount of a misheard word, Miroku randomly hearing about Hanahaki while he was travelling to be here (she had to remember to ask about that), seeing it mentioned in Ahmya's old journal and Ahmya sharing her first-hand experience with it. She really got lucky.</p><p>"Well, he has it. It's something that his line suffers with, his line being the royal silver inus. So what are we going to do?" She didn't her to ask 'Who?' He most likely was just as in the dark as her. </p><p>"Bokusensu. I couldn't go before because he may have alerted Ahmya but there is nothing other than stubbornness stopping us now."</p><p>He was right, the only thing stopping action was Sesshomaru's stubbornness. </p><p>"Okay. Maybe he can give us some information on the cure mikos could do."</p><p>"THERE'S ANOTHER CURE?!" Yasuhiro asked, with his eyes threatening to leave its sockets.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a bit late. Lots of school stuff has been keeping me busy and I had a crisis over this story. I wondered if perhaps I was wrong for having Kagome confess that she had been in love with Sesshomaru in Chapter 10. I wondered if it would make the payoff less worthwhile, if it would have been better for her to realise she was beginning to feel something for Sesshomaru instead. Did I make a mistake?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell is a concept.</p><p>Of this, Kagome is entirely sure. It's quite subject to the situation.</p><p>The situation: she had been spending time with Kaori alone. Since Inuyasha and the gang returned to Edo to pick up the children and some clothes for a long stay (the trip should take about five days). Ahmya had asked them to stay until after the presentation of Kenta and Ichika's daughter (carded to happen 5 weeks after her birth) the day after Sesshomaru had returned. They choose to leave Kaori behind because she was pregnant - and nothing else they claimed.</p><p>Kaori was an absolute delight. She was cuddly yet tomboyish. She always had to keep her hands busy despite her cool disposition; a product of being trained as a warrior Miko from early on in life, so she took up knitting and weaving and was quite adept at her craft. Upon learning this she brought her to the yokai silk weavers (moths, butterflies, spiders and a Koi ningyo) of the castle so they can show her some tricks.</p><p>Kaori liked to speak as she worked, and Kagome found herself listening to her. As her fingers worked the weave her mouth wove the tapestry of some of her life. Granted, she was no Sesshomaru in her storytelling yet her exuberance enriched her tales.</p><p>She began with the small tidbits. Her village was entirely too large and she firmly believed it shouldn't be referred to that. She would be 29 around the beginning of June. She was the eldest of five children, all born around 10- 16 months after one another with her first brother 16 months after her. She was the only girl, not for lack of trying of her father. Her father was a monk, despite being a lord. He originally trained as a warrior at his school, but slowly turned to healing.  Her mother was also a warrior and trained her daughter to be a warrior as well from a young age. She was beautiful and had been her father's second wife, yet now she was no longer so. Kaori could clearly remember the last time they spoke: she was 10. She didn't have many non-hostile interactions with demon-kind until Meeting Inuyasha. And lastly, she had heard many tales of the Shikon Miko and always wanted to meet her. </p><p>Then she spoke of when she met Inuyasha. She spoke of it in soft tones that spoke of wistful nostalgia. Kagome wondered if she sounded like that way when she spoke about him not too long ago.</p><p>She met him 8 years ago during a rainy spring.  She had spent the last 5 days in the rain tracking a rogue youkai kidnapping young men from her village. Her father entrusted her with this mission since she was female and he feared that his sons would have no chance. She finally found its hiding place in a cave with a hot spring on the fifth evening.  The youkai wasn't there when she arrived allowing her to free the surprisingly naked men (19 of them) and gave them talismans to ward off demons attacking them in their vulnerability. She leant from them that she was facing a female rabbit yokai that was hoarding men to help her through her rut and she was going to return at night with the last man needed before she went into a rut. When she asked how the youkai got all of them, they explained that she released a pheromone that made them pliant. After getting her information she waited until nightfall for the rabbit to return. That night was the night of the new moon. The rabbit appeared with her capture 2 hours after nightfall and was swiftly greeted with a spear through the head.</p><p>"Inuyasha was her victim. She caught him just after his human blood took over. he claims to this day that it was his plan to be caught so come morning he would be able to kill her and she wouldn't expect it," she had said.</p><p>That was the start of a year-long friendship.</p><p>"A year later we became intimate and started courting. It was the middle of August that he arrived at my home, tense and frustrated. The sexual tension between us had been rising over that year and... it just happened. He took my virginity and stayed the entire winter with me. From that, we have been courting."</p><p>Kagome was able to fill in the gaps and was quite horrified by what she found. The day she described eerily reminded her of the last time she saw him that August before she came to this Palace and subsequently helped Sesshomaru and Ichika dissolve their arranged marriage by having Ichiro. Also, if her math made sense, the event Kaori was describing happened when she was 22 (which was not okay). Kagome just didn't know how to tell her yet. </p><p>The most important story was the one surrounding her parents. That one she was told incidentally. It was raining that night, had been for the past 3 days; the first signs of the storm that would last the next 2 weeks (delaying the Inutachi's return), and Kagome had somehow gotten Kaori, Yasuhiro, Ichiro <em>and</em> Sesshomaru into the gazebo. It was under the pretence of getting to know the new family member and acclimatizing her to demons. Really, it was an underhanded way of pointing out to the both men that Kaori was dangerously ignorant and thus vulnerable.</p><p>It started stiffly enough, Kaori began asking questions about their relationships with Inuyasha. Yasuhiro spoke a little about their youth together, very vaguely skirting details. They were really close before he abruptly left the castle. </p><p>"Almost like 10 years means nothing to him," he seethed bitterly.</p><p>Kagome spoke about the first time she met him. She freed him from the arrow that pinned him to the God tree. She woke him from a 50-year nap, he killed Mistress Centipede and that had been the beginning of their relationship.</p><p>"But who shot him?" she asked</p><p>"Kikyo, his first love," Kagome answered</p><p>Yasuhiro snorted, "Sure. That's what he claims now." But he didn't explain further.</p><p>Sesshomaru strangely enough, spoke of how he came to know of his brother after Inuyasha's conception. His father had written to him about having a younger brother. It had been the first time his father ever wrote to him since he abandoned his mother and him.</p><p>"My father died 5 months later protecting the princess who he left my mother. The princess who was promised to another youkai who she refused to mate."</p><p> It was strange to see him open up like this directly. Especially in the presence of an almost stranger. The only thing that Kagome could credit it to was his soft spot for children and pregnant women. It didn't slip her notice that he claimed that his father never mated Izayoi (something that sounded so... <em>off</em>).</p><p>Kaori gave a mirthless laugh at that, "And I thought my parents had a terrible love story." And she began her tale.</p><p>Many years ago, her great grandmother ordered that her father be married as a child when he was 10. Her father's parents were unsure of this action but decided to trust the matriarch's wisdom. Her great grandmother sent out a matchmaker to look at all the young girls in the nearby village and find one suitable for her needs. She planned to ensure strong holy powers remain within the family. After some months, the matchmaker returned with an 8-year-old girl. She was from a poor family with little background in having holy powers, yet she had a raw natural ability. The great grandmother was satisfied with her, paid her family a small fortune and married them off. She was his first wife.</p><p>They grew up together, but where he was allowed to study and receive training for his powers, she, who had greater potential than him, was disallowed from doing so. Despite her young age she had to act like a fully-grown wife. Her father was a scoundrel and wont for mischief, always getting in trouble. He ran off one day to avoid getting in trouble and he was ambushed by some demon gang. His entire family went searching for him but his wife found him first. She tried and was able to protect him until the family arrived and slain the demons, but she was gravely injured. It was uncertain if she would ever properly recover to continue her duties as his wife. Her great grandmother didn't wait. She went behind the family's back -for they loved the wife as their own daughter- and took her father to remarry a second time. He refused the girl (Kaori's father was 15 at the time) and swore his eternal love for his first wife and that he would never leave her. The first wife recovered and they continued to be married in love.</p><p>When he was around 20, he left home to study at a special school for holy person's. There, he met Kaori's mother. They were both warriors.  It was an instant attraction between them. He spent the five years studying at the school in a relationship with Kaori's mother. During that time he explained his situation with his first wife, but Kaori's mother claimed not to care. Their love was by choice, not from complacency. He forgot all about his first wife and the love he swore. In the letter's he wrote to her, he belittled his first wife for being uneducated and having an affinity for healing while still pretending to love her and make love to her when he visited. Then at the end of his studies, her father married her lover and brought her to the house. The family objected of course, but then, her father revealed that her mother was the girl that matriarch had married him off to as a child. His second wife. A second wife who was carrying his first child. Her father then used her power as heir and broke the marriage between himself and his first wife. </p><p>Her father's family didn't approve of his actions, but they couldn't disinherit him for he was the only heir to the family. So they continued to take care of the first wife, along with the villagers who had grown to love her. The matriarch, realizing her mistake long ago tried to rectify it by finally educating her on her power. But she never became a Miko. She died two months later, the day before Kaori's parents returned to the village from their week-long trip. Her father went travelling with his second wife, introducing his second wife to all the neighbouring lords and asserting that they had to disregard his first. He returned the day of her funeral. That's how he learned of his first wife's death... and the death of the unborn child he never knew about.</p><p>She committed suicide. Kaori's mother had been abusing the first wife, verbally and physically in secret. When no one was watching she would throw stones at the first wife and dragged her by her hair. Her mother sometimes threatened to send a guard to violate her if she continued trying to become a Miko. She wrote it all in a letter for her family; the one she was born from and the one she married into.</p><p>"She found out She was pregnant before she died. She had been ill for some days and a healer was brought in and gave her the happy news. All she felt was fear. She wrote that she did not want to bring a child into the world that would not be loved, yet she could not live without her child</p><p>"My father broke down crying; it was the first time he realized he married a stranger. They said my mother couldn't hide the sense of victory she felt but she denied all charges against her. My mother claimed instead that the first wife's suicide and her letter was a vindictive way to get back at them. His first wife's sister rebuked him and my mother for their actions and she set a curse on them and me. She cursed that their marriage would never last longer than his marriage, that my mother would never receive the acceptance in the village that she coveted and that one of their daughters would feel the pain that her sister felt. </p><p>"True to her word, despite my mother blessing the family with so many children, she was still derided. My parent's marriage dissolved after 7 years due to her infidelity and cruelty. The only thing that hadn't happened was the curse on me." She finished.</p><p>There was silence in the gazebo. </p><p>"Does Inuyasha know about this? Your history? Your probable curse?" Kagome asked worriedly. She hoped he didn't. She hoped that he did not knowingly plan to have them both when he knew of this curse, no <em>dissonant prophecy</em> was spoken over her life.</p><p>"He does. My father sat him down and told him this story when he asked to court me at 22."</p><p>There was another pause as the information that settled into the three listeners (Ichiro had fallen asleep sometime during the story). It seeped into her skin and then her blood, travelled through her body, then her brain then her heart and chilled her. She wanted to feel anger. She did feel anger, but it wasn't the dominant emotion.</p><p>"The whelp finds new ways to disappoint," Sesshomaru said. He didn't pity Kaori as he looked at her, he seemed to understand the soon to be the mother of his future nephew or niece.  </p><p>While Kagome and Sesshomaru wallowed in their disappointment, Yasuhiro burned with rage.</p><p>"THAT FUCKING BITCH! DOES HE ONLY KNOW HOW TO BREAK HEARTS AND RUIN HIS LOVERS' LIVES! First mine, then yours, now... Fuck!" he exploded.</p><p>Kaori was obviously confused by the outburst. It was the first time she realised that she was left out of the loop on something important. Kagome could see it in the twitch of Kaori's eyebrow, the slight downward tilt to the corners of her lips.</p><p>With a sigh, Kagome pulled back the rose coloured veil before Kaori's eyes.</p><p>"We'll tell you everything."</p><p>That night, Yasuhiro and Kagome introduced Kaori to the hell in which she existed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. First off, its my birthday.<br/>Second I've lengthened the story to 22 chapters<br/>Thirdly, the story of Kaori's parents is based off an arc in the indian soap opera I'm currently watching "Balika Vadhu". Good show, if you san find a subtitled version i'd recommend it. </p><p>If y'all need a proper timeline, just tell me because sometime I get lost sometimes myself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell us what you know about yokai mating," they started small with Kagome's question. It was simple. It was almost the foundation for the wrongs Kaori had committed on her.</p><p>"Not much; only that it is their equivalent to marriage and is hard to break," she answered. </p><p>"What about courting?" Yasuhiro asked</p><p>"I-i didn't think there was much difference."</p><p>Kagome surmised as much. Yokai mating rituals was not a widely discussed topic amongst humans. Courtship was only spoken of by those humans mated, had been mated, will be mated to loving yokai and their offspring. These humans rarely ever mixed with wider society. </p><p>Movement behind her caught her attention. Sesshomaru had stood and had begun to reach for Ichiro curled in Kagome's lap. She quickly shifted the boy into his father's arms without missing a beat. </p><p>"Miko, Healer, quickly educate her," he said before exiting the gazebo. Sesshomaru stopped right before sliding the door closed. "Quickly." That last part was for her. He would be waiting up for her.</p><p>"I do know something about courting; Inuyasha said it's usually long."</p><p>With Kaori being a miko, one might assume that she might be a bit more knowledgeable. Those people were wrong. Formally trained holy people and slayers were taught that humans mated to yokai were either raped or tricked (which was sometimes true). They were also taught how to break such bonds. This was why good yokai went out of their way to explain their nature to their human paramours. It was also partly the reason yokai derided other yokai that chased after humans. The other reason was that unless they bore <em>the other mark </em>(or sometimes the scent; some yokai could smell the difference) or reeked of fear it was hard to know if the human <em>was</em> taken advantage of. So, truly, it was up to yokai to educate; it was either the human's yokai friends or acquaintances (for Kagome that was her pack, namely Sesshomaru and Yasuhiro) or their yokai pursuer. Since Kaori had no yokai other than Inuyasha, she was limited to what the hanyou shared.</p><p>"Okay, um," Yasuhiro began, "Yokai, like humans are governed by several rules and traditions. Not just to protect us, but also to protect you, humans."</p><p>"But don't most yokai hate humans?"</p><p>"Disdain is the better word. They are generally indifferent to our existence," Kagome answered, "but they wouldn't try to threaten war with us or accidentally provoke it. Even ants, when grouped together, can overpower a man and kill him."</p><p>"So we're ants to them?"</p><p>It was more like they feared an "A Bug's Life" type of situation. For every one demon with a somewhat human form and intelligence, there were about fifty humans. If they were too outwardly cruel or started killing en masse, it wouldn't be hard to imagine the uprising that might happen. And with humans' penchant for violence and destruction, there's the entire possibility they might be forced to go into hiding or, (like her timeline) be eradicated<br/>(if in truth the humans had won the war). No, it was much better to keep the peace (and Kagome was assured that in her long life she could continue to do so) and these rules written and unwritten, did just that.</p><p>"Essentially."</p><p>"Okay, but what does this have to do with Inuyasha's apparent betrayal of me?"</p><p>"Trust us. We're getting there," Kagome promised, "as Yasuhiro was explaining there are rules to protect the young and the ignorant. There are several that cover courting and mating that yokai must follow and explain to those who they are pursuing that don't know. Sesshomaru was the one to educate me on them. And each rule is significant and has a punishment attached."</p><p>"An example of a rule is a yokai can not claim an unattached person as their intended without intention to mate to scare other pursuers away. This can be done with the publisher's knowledge or without. </p><p>"Yokai see it as wrong and unjust because it takes away the ability for the pursued to choose and it gets their hopes up for nothing. Imagine waiting years for Inuyasha to mate you. The desperation you might feel. Yes, we may take longer in the courting process but it usually ends in mating." He added.</p><p>Kagome could see the gears turning  in Kaori's head, "He broke one of these rules, hasn't he?"</p><p>"Several, but we can only prove one. You were too young when he began to court you."</p><p>"Too young? I was 22. Most girls marry at 16 and are considered adults when they are 14. How could I be too young?"</p><p>"You weren't 25!" Kagome quickly answered.  </p><p>Hasbro continued, "When you live as long as yokai, age can quickly matter. At 25 the rate at yokai age slows down and you develop fully and most importantly, their beast can identify you as a suitable mate at that age.  And you, as the pursued should not wish to be mated before that age. If you were mated before 25 automatically the beast would see you as unsuitable and mark you as their concubine."</p><p>"Okay, that's obviously bad, why should it matter to me? I have passed the "25 years old" criteria so I should be safe. Thanks for the concern"</p><p>"You don't understand. He may not "accidentally" make you his concubine, but the intention when he brought it to you is unknown. Why couldn't he wait for a few more years until you were 25 to court you? And if he <em>has</em> been courting you all this time why aren't you mated?"</p><p>"But didn't you agree that yokai courting takes time?" Kaori questioned Yasuhiro</p><p>"I did not answer you when you said it, because that is simply not true. The average it might take is a year or three. And to long-lived beings like yokai and Kagome here 3 years is nothing. My 3 parents took 10 years to court but they were looking for a way to make me possible."</p><p>He always got like this when speaking about mating or his parents. Both reasons stemming from his childhood. Suffice it to say (before and after coming to the West when he was 5) he learnt that people were cruel to things they don't understand.</p><p>The mating one always hit him worse. The knowledge that he could never have that with anyone because he made a kitsune promise with a friend who disappeared soon after (a kitsune promise could never be broken, only fulfilled or relinquished). Yasuhiro never spoke about the incident in-depth, only that he was dumb to ever give a hoshi-no-tama to that person; they didn't deserve part of his soul and he waved it off. But his eyes took on this look of haunted rage.</p><p>Right now his golden-brown and green reflected that same haunted rage. Flickers of blue flames sparked off his two coloured hair and all 4 tails were out (he usually only showed 3; one for each parent). His body was tense in its still reclined position and she could see his jaw working in the silence. In other words, it was time for Kagome to step in. </p><p>"Kaori, " Kagome began in what she hoped was a soothing enough tone, "Yasuhiro is trying to tell you something that youkai know, something that I've only recently learnt myself. When a yokai propositions someone underage, particularly humans, it normally means two things. It's either they want to turn them into concubines or because they don't have any intentions to mate them. And right now, everything is pointing at that second one."</p><p>"You said usually," Kaori had this look in her eye as she slowly eased her arms around her stomach, "That means there's still a chance-"</p><p>"There is no <em>chance</em>! Forget about everything else we said. Let's say maybe he wasn't taking you off the market for his pleasure. Let's say that he had good intentions when he said he'll court you when you were 22 and he decided to wait the extra 3-4 years after you came of age to make it okay. Guess what? You're about 5-6 weeks pregnant with <em>his </em>child and if he really gave a fuck about you he would have placed that mating mark on your neck the moment he smelt the life growing inside you. And if not then, he had several weeks between finding out and leaving you here. It will be too late to mark you by the time your 9 weeks. This means the chances of you dying in childbirth raised on top of you being human. It will be a miracle if you survive the birthing process." Yasuhiro's tone was clinical as he spoke the doom Kaori was about to face. Yet he wasn't done.</p><p>"Yasuhiro, please stop. She doesn't need to know any more."</p><p>Kaori was crying now, "There's more. You're trying to tell me that there is more to my misery. That there can be more misery in my parodical life than me being in love with a scoundrel who may have no intention of having me with him for the rest of his life?"</p><p>"Almost 10  years ago, after we defeated Naraku, Inuyasha made a promise that he would be me for the rest of our lives-" </p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Then I was forced home for some years and we continued our relationship from there when I returned 7 years ago. We weren't officially courting but we were "together". We had a fight not too long after I arrived and he stormed off and I didn't see him until after winter. I assume that's around the time he took- he asked to court you, right?"</p><p>"I- it seems so," she was distraught. "But that was then. Years ago. You clearly aren't together now." She was grasping at straws.</p><p>"We were still together and making plans for the future up until recently. He even asked me to mate him four and a half weeks ago. But I left a message that I broke it off with him a few days later and came here when i... when I learnt about you. To be fair... technically <em>I </em>am the other woman in Inuyasha's life. you technically had him first."</p><p>What happened next was sombre and fit the atmosphere perfectly. kaori's eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. It was too much for her. Kagome was prepared to care for her until she woke but Yasuhiro waved her off after picking up the pregnant woman. Kagome then drifted into Sesshomaru's room. He was still up, scribbling away in his journal. He put it away the moment she entered and placed his entire attention on her.</p><p>"I think I just ruined her life," she said once she settled herself on the bed, curled partially across his chest.</p><p>"the halfbreed ruined her life. You simply made her aware of the ruins around her."</p><p>"I still feel terrible."</p><p>"Perhaps, a story to calm you, Miko?"</p><p>"The one with the empress and the dancer... continue it. I'll try not to sleep this time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys. I promise more action next chapter. They will be making a trip to Bokusenso next chapter.<br/>Has anybody picked up the secret story going on yet that I've been at Chapter 9? I'm either revealing it next chapter quietly or with drama on the one after. Might do both.<br/>And I've done the timeline. Hope it helps.</p><p>Timeline:<br/>Early April, year 10: Kagome at 16 falls down the well.</p><p>(9 years from present day)<br/>July, year 10: Sesshomaru joins the group. He begins teaching kagome Yokai ways<br/>September, year 10: The group defeats Naraku. Kagome is forced home.<br/>November, year 10: [event yet to be mentioned]. Sesshomaru begins to show symptoms<br/>January, year 9: Miroku and Sango marry.<br/>March, year 9: Kaori meets Inuyasha while on a mission.</p><p>(8 years from present day) September, year 9: a year has passed since Kagome left</p><p>(8 years from present day)<br/>May, year 8: Sango gives birth</p><p>(7 years from present day)<br/>Late August into September, year 8: Sesshomaru takes Kagome to the West.<br/>October, year 8: Kagome is propositioned to carry the heir. Sesshomaru gets permission from Koga. The ritual is accomplished. <br/>November, year 8: Kagome meets Takashi <br/>February, year 7: gazebo appears<br/>Early March, year 7: Ichiro is born.<br/>April, year 7: presenting of the heir. Ichika and Kenta begin courting</p><p>(6 years from present day)<br/>November, year 7: Kenta and Ichika mate <br/>May, year 6: Kagome realises her feelings for Sesshomaru and squashes them out of respect for him</p><p>(3 years from present day)<br/>August, year 4: Inuyasha confirms the seriousness of their relationship to Kagome while formulating a plan for both Kaori and Kagome</p><p>(the year before this one)<br/>November: Ichika becomes pregnant one<br/>December: The incident happens between Takashi and Kagome in the south. Sesshomaru declines, health wise.</p><p>(present year in the story)<br/>Early March: ichiro's birthday that Kagome spent a day in the west for.<br/>Mid march: Inuyasha gets Kaori pregnant. He then asks to court Kagome a week later. 4 days after that the story begins.</p><p>Currently, we are at the end of April early May as of this chapter- give or take some days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>